Best Friends or More?
by Matsukii
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have been best friends since they were toddlers, but will their friendship last when Yuna starts to date Shuyin? Not only is Tidus jealous, but he knows that his look alike is up to something... TxY RxG WxL PxB AU H
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tidus and Yuna have been best friends since they were toddlers, but when Yuna meets Shuyin and they start to get serious with their relationship, what is Tidus to do? He's both jealous and worried something might happen to her, considering Shuyin's fuming ex girlfriend, Lenne. What will Yuna think if Tidus admits his feelings for her? Will it be enough to snap her from her Shuyin trance? 

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _O_ne::.**

"Ouch!" Yuna winced as she shoved a box off of her foot. "Tidus, stop dropping boxes!"

"Well, stop getting in the way of falling boxes." Her blonde haired friend grinned.

"You're lucky I even let you smooth talk me into moving into this place with you..." grumbled Yuna. She continued to shift boxes around in their large, high rise, apartment. She wiped her forehead and exhaled, her hands placed on her hips.

"Now, Yuna, you know you love me." Tidus continued to grin as he unpacked his box of blitzball trophies. He had played blitzball ever since he was nine and as he grew older, his passion for the water sport only grew. He planned on trying out for the Zanarkand Abes once he finished up high school - another two whole years, which gave him plenty of time to prepare for it.

"Yeah, I love you to _death_, Tidus."

"Besides, why would you say no to all _this_?" Tidus spread out his arms, gesturing towards the private elevator that led up to their apartment, the high definition seventy inch television, and slide open, modern doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the Zanarkand blitzball stadium.

"I don't think anyone would." Yuna smiled, glancing around the spacious room. "How'd you get this place anyway?"

"Yuna, I'm not sure you've begun to understand this in the fifteen years you've come to know me," Tidus began, "but I am the son of Jecht, the most famous, successful blitzball player there is."

"Yeah, an old blitzball player," Yuna retorted, "If I remember...he's around almost fifty years old!"

"Okay, so maybe he was a _young_ famous blitzball player and now he's just an old, drunken losing blitzball player, but he's still filthy rich." Tidus smirked. "Which means I am, too."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have to go shower. I'm dirty, sweaty, and tired - "

"And annoying..." mumbled Tidus teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." Yuna shoved Tidus playfully before rushing to the bathroom to bathe after their long day. Tidus stared back at the brunette's retreating figure before he stretched his arms above his head, exhaling tiredly, and dropping his muscular, tanned arms back to his sides.

Glancing around, the blonde strode over to the clear glass doors that led out to the balcony, sliding them open smoothly and stepping out into the unseasonably crisp, chilled air. He approached the edge of the balcony slowly with light steps, grasping the sleek, metal railing and slightly leaning over, gazing longingly at the blitzball stadium below him.

The round stadium was empty that night, and the sphere pool carried very few blitzball players practicing their shots and passes, some just using the pool for a summer swim. Tidus closed his eyes, imagining himself swimming swiftly between the other players of the Al Bhed Psychs, dodging their tackles and using his father's famous Jecht Shot to win the game, the crowd cheering his name - thundering throughout the stadium. Then he would probably pick up one of his fan girls (conveniently looking just like Yuna) and maybe take her back to his place and --

"Tidus?" The blonde's eyes snapped open, breaking his "star blitzball player" fantasy. He whirled around to catch sight of his best friend, her combed, wet, stringy hair dangling to her shoulders, her green and blue eyes sparkling from the great reflection the blitzball stadium's sphere pool gave off. Her skin seemed radiant and she looked refreshed. She had a blue robe wrapped tight around her with different colored blitzballs dotted across it.

_Girly, yet still eye catching to the average man_, Tidus thought. _Yuna was always a sort of tomboy... Or maybe she's just trying to impress me... Nah_.

"What are you doing out here?" Yuna questioned walking towards where Tidus stood.

"I, um... Uh, the view is great up here." Tidus grinned, avoiding Yuna's question, though it seemed now that it was more retorical for she was staring down at the glittering houses and blitzball stadium, seeming quite dazed herself.

She averted her eyes back to Tidus and smiled cheerfully. "You're right. Maybe this... maybe moving here was a good idea after all."

"Now, c'mon, Yuna," chuckled Tidus in that teasing voice he always used around girls, "You know I'm always right."

Yuna rolled her eyes and shoved Tidus lightly. "Oh, shut up, you idiot." She looked annoyed, but no amount of effort could mask the giggle that escaped her mouth. Yuna started towards the apartment, leaving Tidus and the caressing breeze that tousled his blonde hair.

Glancing once more at the blitzball stadium, Tidus also started towards the glass doors on slow, casual footsteps.

* * *

"Ugh... school starts in just two weeks... _Two weeks_!"

"Calm down, Lulu. You'll be able to see everyone again. Including Yuna and Tidus!" Rikku's chipper mood could cheer up anyone - or so she thought, at least.

"Oh, that's right!" Lulu brought her hand down on her forehead as if it helped her to remember any better. "They just moved in yesterday!"

"Are we going to see these people?" A silver haired, red eyed teenaged woman peered over the newspaper she had been reading.

"Paine, they're our friends, one, and, two, of course we are! Me and Lulu haven't seen them all summer!" Rikku set a plate of toast on the table and poured herself a cup of orange juice. "Besides, they're really fun people."

"...Tch, fun..." Paine, losing interest quickly, buried her face back into the newspaper.

"Why exactly did the two of them move here, exactly?" asked Lulu scrunching up her face in wonder.

"Well..." Rikku sat down and took a bite of her toast. "When I moved here with you guys at the end of last year, my father, Cid, told me I couldn't go without someone to watch over me there - or at least keep an eye on me. Of course, I asked you guys 'cause you're my friends, but he still wasn't satisfied. He said he wanted family around. Since he's too busy with the machina stuff he works on, he couldn't come, so I asked Yuna. She, of course, didn't want to step an inch out of Besaid, so I found Tidus and convinced him to move here - which wasn't hard at all since he's a blitzball fanatic. Anyway, it was the perfect secret weapon because Yuna practically adores Tidus - she couldn't watch him walk out without her, but she would never show it, so I had to get Tidus to ask her to come with him."

Lulu laughed to herself. "Real clever, Rikku."

"Isn't it?" Rikku was never one to take a hint at sarcasm. "We've gotta go visit them as soon as we're done primping and all that stuff, okay?" The hyper Al Bhed skipped out of the room happily.

Paine tilted her newspaper down slightly, revealing her tired face. "Primping?"

Lulu shrugged.

* * *

Yuna yawned as she stepped droopily down the stairs. She glanced surprisedly in Tidus's direction and tugged her robe around her to cover her bare stomach and legs - her PJ's were more revealing than necessary. "Oh, Tidus... I didn't see you there." Yuna tried to hide her blushing face.

Tidus tried to hold back a grin by shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "How'd you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed." Yuna smiled playfully as she sat down at the table across from Tidus.

"You're not gonna get dressed?" The blonde raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Does it really matter? I mean... I have my whole body covered." Yuna poured herself a bowl of Chocobo Charms and mixed it with milk, stuffing spoonful after spoonful into her mouth.

"That's not a very lady-like appetite," remarked Tidus slyly.

"Screw that, I'm hungry." The brunette continued to eat hungrily, while Tidus couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You're too crazy, Yuna."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way, Tidus."

"Damn straight."

They exchanged smiles.

* * *

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Ugh... Tidus, get that."

"I'm busy."

"Well, so am I!"

"Lady's first."

"Then shouldn't you be getting it?"

"What, you're not a lady or somethin' now!?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid."

"But you love me anyway."

Yuna couldn't help but smile as she walked over to door and swung it open.

"Sounds like you two are acting normal." A blonde haired petite girl filled the door frame, garbed in a pink tank top and blue low rider jeans with matching pink heels.

"Rikku!" Yuna immediately pulled her cousin (and best friend) into a hug. She glanced up to see Lulu and Paine standing behind Rikku. "Lulu!" Yuna succeeded on pouncing on her as well, almost knocking down Paine in the process. "And, uh, who's this?"

"Paine. Nice to meet you." The silver haired girl managed to muster a faint smile for a few seconds.

"Yuna." Without warning, Yuna hugged Paine, too. She shrugged, knowing the goth-looking teenager didn't enjoy it. "Sorry, I'm just friendly."

"Wow, she really is like Rikku," Paine muttered to Lulu. "How do you put up with it?"

"You get used to it." Lulu smiled, but said nothing more.

"So I see you ladies have been reunited. Now that Yuna's nearly killed you all, would you like to come in and see our lovely apartment?" Tidus smirked from the doorway that he was leaning on.

"Oh, shut up, Tidus," Yuna shoved, barely achieving in moving him a inch.

"You need to work out more, Yuna. Like me." Tidus flexed his tanned arms, which the brunette couldn't help but find muscular.

"Yeah, and maybe I should try out for professional blitzball, too." Yuna rolled her eyes as she stepped into the apartment with her friends.

"Nah...you wouldn't last more than a minute underwater."

"Oh, shut up, already."

"Make me."

Yuna ignored his last comment and followed her friends up a short flight of winding stairs.

"God, he's so annoying."

"Shut up, Yunie. You know you like it." Rikku shrugged as if Yuna were hopeless.

"Ugh, you are so out of your mind." Yuna scowled.

"Hey, Fatty, you want chinese or pizza?" Tidus poked his head into the bedroom that the other girls had been taking a tour of.

"Pizza," Yuna replied, shoving a pillow in his direction. He ducked out of the way.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me."

"Yeah, uh-huh, okay, sure. Right away."

"Do you guys ever stop flirting?" Lulu turned towards Yuna.

"What!?" Yuna's face turned a bright shade of red.

Lulu, Paine, and Rikku all laughed heartily as Yuna tried to hide her red face.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, people! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Review more - faster updates. Especially since I have a whole school free vacation next week. :) Anyway, if anyone was wondering, this chapter was basically just to introduce most of the significant characters and the relationships everyone had with one another (especially Tidus & Yuna). Don't worry, though. There won't be as much TidusxYuna bickering as there was in this chapter. I was just giving you a taste of how they act towards each other.

**reviewers will be given cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now on to the next chapter! Hope you like this one, too!

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _T_wo::.**

The time between the start of school and summer ended rather too quickly for Yuna. She was overly nervous as she climbed into Tidus's blue convertible.

"I wonder if the school here is as big as the one we went to in Besaid..." Yuna wondered aloud. "There better not be any nasty cheerleaders, either... I would die. You think we have any classes together?"

Tidus covered Yuna's mouth with his hand. "Shh... My Yevon, Yuna, calm down. It's only school. You've dealt with it the last 11 years of your life. I think you can handle this one, too." He continued to drive down Sphere Street.

"Ugh... my make up is smudged... My clothes are wrinkled!" Yuna focused on her reflection in the rearview mirror, wiping her face with a tissue, trying to get rid of the stray marks of her eyeliner.

"You're clothes are fine. You ironed them enough this morning. Besides, you don't need all that paint to look pretty." Tidus was tired of reassuring her. He had been consoling her all morning.

She stopped mid-wipe and smiled at Tidus. "Thank you." She leaned back in her seat casually, the satisfied smile remaining on her face.

They pulled up to the school soon after. Tidus pulled into the students' parking lot. The two climbed out of the car and walked around to the entrance.

"You okay?" Tidus asked Yuna in a concerned tone.

Yuna managed to muster a weak smile. The blonde opened the doors of the school, allowing Yuna to enter first and following after her. The hallway was filled with all different kinds of kids, shuffling through crowds and trying the combinations on their new lockers and comparing schedules.

A few girls stopped mid-conversation to gaze dreamily at Tidus's delicate, tanned face and whisper and giggle to each other. Yuna, surprised by her own actions, scowled angrily at the girls. Who did they think they were - staring at her best friend?

_Well... maybe I'm being a little too overprotective. After all, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything..._ Yuna wondered if these feelings she so unexpectedly felt were going to appear without warning more than just this one time.

"What's the mad face for?" Tidus asked. Yuna immediately broke her chain of thought, completely unaware that Tidus had been watching her.

"Oh, um... N-nothing. I'm just... nervous is all."

"So you scowl?" Tidus raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Yuna rolled her eyes, trying to act casual. _Get rid of that feeling, Yuna! _She told herself. _You're just friends... That's all you'll ever be._

"C'mon, let's go get our schedules," Tidus suggested. "I wanna see if we have any classes together." He didn't seem to notice all the other girls staring at him. Yuna glared at them angrily, but quickly broke her gaze on them. She was going to act naturally here on in - even if it killed her!

The two met Lulu, Rikku, and Paine at the office and collected their schedules and new locker combinations.

"Yunie, I have history with Mr. Seymour Guado," Rikku announced. "Please tell me you have history with him, too. I'll die if I don't have someone to talk to."

Yuna scanned her schedule card. "Yup. I do."

"Oh, thank Yevon!"

"And so do I," Tidus joined in with a grin. "Now I can have the pleasure of torturing you both."

"Not unless the history lectures kill us first," Rikku groaned.

"Who do you have math with, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Umm... Mika," answered Yuna.

"Yep, me, too." Tidus tried to hide his smile. "And I have science with Kinoc and english with Ms. Shelinda... Ugh. School."

"I've got you with Kinoc, but not Shelinda in english." Yuna's voice sounded disappointed.

"Hey, but we've all got sixth lunch period," Lulu commented, looking down at the others' schedule cards. "And gym, too."

_Brrrrrrrring!_

"All students will report to their first period classes. Gym teachers please report to the main office for the handouts on our new gymnastic programs for girls. Thank you and have a great day, students."

"Ugh, history first," Rikku moaned. "I hate history..."

"Yeah, we, uh, kinda figured that out after all your complaining," Yuna mused.

"You mean I did," Tidus said. "Your brain is far too small to even understand the word 'complain'."

"Psh, you wish." Yuna pushed Tidus lightly.

"You mean "psh, you know it! I am stupid aren't I?"

"Rana fa ku ykyeh!" Rikku said under her breath.

Yuna started to retort, but she bumped into a tall figure.

"O-oh, sorry." Yuna pushed away the brown strands of her hair away from her blue and green eyes.

The tall man turned around. His violet colored eyes looked cold and unwelcoming. His oddly colored blue hair was tied back in a pony tail. His voice sounded somewhat villianeous to say the least. It was smooth, yet somehow threatening. "It's quite alright, my dear."

Yuna glanced at Tidus with a "what the hell!?" look on her face. The blonde shrugged. She diverted her eyes to Rikku who merely looked terrified.

The three of them pushed past the weird looking teacher and took seats next to each other in the middle of the room.

_Brrrrrrrring!_

"Good morning, class," the blue haired man said walking into the classroom and closing the door. He set a stack of papers onto his desk and folded his hands. "My name is Mr. Seymour Guado. Please, I prefer to be called by my name: Seymour. This year, I will be teaching you Spiran History. This first semester, we will be learning about the temples and Yevon's past. We will also do a short segment on Yevon's teachings, as well. I hope you will enjoy this subject as much as you do with gym. Now please turn to page 173 in your textbooks..."

"Yeah right," Rikku muttered. "Like anyone in this room would enjoy this stupid class. It's a waste of time anyway."

"Excuse me?" Seymour looked up from his papers.

"Oh, um... nothing, sir," Rikku replied hastily.

"No, I believe you said that this class is a waste of time," Seymour said menacingly. "You know what a waste of time is? The hours you spent doing your hair and make up this morning." The class snickered. "If you don't want to 'waste your time' learning about your country's past, you could always spend it in the principal's office."

Rikku must've turned a million shades of red. She looked as though she were going to cry. Scowling, she buried her face into her folded arms.

"Okay, class. I have to get this attendance sheet up to the main office, sooo..." Seymour began calling names. "Bryna... Akiri... Cecil... O'aka... Wantz... Yuna..."

"Here, sir!" Yuna called out, raising one of her hands. Seymour smiled at her. She tried to keep herself from shivering. He was so creepy.

"Tidus?"

"What's up?" Tidus said absentmindedly.

Seymour rolled his eyes. "Wakka?"

"Here, ya!" An orange haired male raised his hand. He had his hair gelled up in a curved point and a blue headband to keep it in place was secured around his forehead. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, either.

"Rikku?"

"Here..." Rikku shouted in a muffled voice.

"Pick your head up, Rikku," Seymour commanded writing something down on a piece of paper. "This isn't nap time."

"Yevon, this guy's a total jerk," Rikku whispered to Yuna. "And I thought I used to hate history... Now I know I despise this class..."

Yuna giggled behind her closed lips, but she couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on her. She glanced up to see Seymour staring right at her. She quickly diverted her eyes back to her textbook, afraid to meet his cold gaze again. There was just something weird about how he looked and acted... It was all too creepy for her.

-During Gym Class-

**Yuna/Rikku's View**

"I'm telling you, Rikku..." Yuna grunted as she smacked the volleyball over the net. "That guy is really acting weird..."

"Like, how weird?" Rikku asked hitting the ball up in the air for a dark, exotic looking girl to spike over the net.

"Like... rapist weird," Yuna replied thoughtfully. "Like, 'I'm gonna rape you and there's nothing you can do about it!' weird..."

"Yunie, you're overreacting," assured Rikku. "Sure, Seymour's a big ass jerk, but I don't think he's gonna rape anyone. This new Zanarkand school stuff is really getting to you, huh?"

Yuna folded her hands, held them out in front of her, and bumped the ball over the net with a grunt. She wiped her forehead free of perspiration. "I guess you're right... But I'm gonna keep my distance from him... Just to be safe."

"Well, you do what you have to do," Rikku agreed, tripping as she hit the volleyball again. Yuna held out her hand for her to take. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Hm... this is ironic," Yuna stated as their gym coach, Elma, blew the whistle to end the game.

"What's ironic?" Rikku asked as she sipped her water bottle.

"I'm usually the one to tell you to stay out of trouble," Yuna answered giggling.

"Oh, shut up." Yuna snatched Rikku's water bottle, spraying some of the water on to her face.

-During Gym Class-

**Tidus's View**

"Hey, that girl, Yuna in class today," Wakka was talking to one of his friends. Tidus sat on the gym's bench, listening to the conversation. "She's cute, ya?"

"Definitely," his friend agreed instantly, nodding. "She's pretty hot, too, you know?"

"Hm..." Wakka nodded.

"Hey, watch it, guys," Tidus interrupted. "She's my best friend, and I don't wanna hear stuff about how she's hot and all that. Watch your mouths around me."

"A little overprotective, ya?" Wakka folded his arms.

"I gotta be. I don't need her getting into trouble with any guys."

"Hm... I like your mentality," Wakka said. He held out his hand. "Name's Wakka."

Tidus high fived him. "Tidus."

"I'm gonna tryout for the blitzball team today," Wakka announced proudly. "What about you?"

"Absolutely," Tidus confirmed. "I plan on getting into the Zanarkand Abes in a couple years. I need all the practice I can get."

"Whoa, the Zanarkand Abes, ya?" Wakka smirked. "That's a pretty big goal, don't you think?"

"It's a goal I can make," Tidus said confidently.

"Okay, I get you. Hope you make it, ya?"

"I will." Tidus smiled.

-During Lunch-

Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu all sat down at a table with their lunches.

"Hey, where's Paine?" Yuna asked glancing around the lunchroom.

"She got special permission to leave during lunch to go get a slice of pizza with someone," Lulu answered flatly.

"Whoa, she's got connections here, doesn't she?" Tidus said, impressed.

"Hm... I guess you could say that," Lulu replied sipping her milk.

"Wait... Who the heck could she be going with? She's like, totally anti-social!" Rikku's green eyes widened.

"Some kid she met named Baralai," Lulu responded, rolling her eyes. "She said he's really a gentleman; that she's tired of all the lying and cheating jocks and that she'd like to finally settle down with a real man... Apparently, that man is Baralai."

Tidus bit into his hamburger when he spotted Wakka. "Yo, Wakka!" he called, spraying hamburger meat across the table.

"Ew, Tidus!" Yuna squealed pushing Tidus backwards. "Try swallowing your food!"

"You know..." Tidus bit his burger once more. "You still owe me that kiss from two weeks ago when you missed me with that pillow." He puckered his meat covered lips and approached Yuna.

"Eww! Tidus, get away from me!" Yuna couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last guy in Spira!"

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Wakka greeted the group of friends. He glanced at Lulu, kept his eyes on her for a minute, and then quickly looked away when she diverted her dark eyes to him.

"Wakka, this is Rikku, Lulu, and Fatty," Tidus said, introducing his friends.

"Excuse me, blitzball for brains," Yuna retorted, shoving Tidus. "My name's Yuna. And if I'm so fat, why do you wanna kiss me?"

"I don't wanna kiss you," Tidus said matter-of-factly. "But it's the rules when you miss someone. Yevon, Yuna, get with it."

"Um...yeah, okaaaay..." Yuna rolled her eyes and sipped her milk. Her eyes coincidentally met another pair of blue ones. He looked vert similar to Tidus - blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned face. She broke her stare after a few seconds.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" questioned Yuna, glancing back at the other blonde as she pushed her hair back.

"No, you're just delusional," Tidus said. "See? I told you she was crazy," he whispered to Wakka. Yuna punched him in the arm. She winced and wrung her hand.

_Wow, he's really that strong? _Yuna's bi-colored eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Wittle Yuna hurt herself punching Tidus's extremely sexy arm?" Tidus and Wakka laughed. "Here let me kiss your boo-boo and make it aaaall better."

"That's okay, Tidus." Yuna snatched her hand away. "I think I'm alright."

"Okay, but you must remember that my services are better than any doctor's." Tidus grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yevon, oui kioc yna lnywo," Rikku commented shaking her head.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a great year," Wakka stated, placing his arms behind his head.

And, boy, was he right.

Well... for the most part, at least.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chappie, people! I had fun writing it. Anyway, I would like to point out that Tidus and Yuna's relationship shifts a lot, but they're usually only having fun. If some of you didn't already figure that out, that is. Most of the other important characters will be introduced in the next chapter or two, so hang tight, people. I'm not trying to rush anything. :) ...Like I used to. Now I'm a much more experienced writer.

How could I leave you without Rikku's annoying Al Bhed translations?

"Rana fa ku ykyeh!": Here we go again!

"Yevon, oui kioc yna lnywo": Yevon, you guys are too crazy.

**review and you get a dozen cookies!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _T_hree::.**

The next day had run more smoothly. Yuna wasn't nervous about being new to the school and she was going to take an elective class that she hadn't been able to take in Besaid. She met up with her friends and conversed with them until the bell rang. She hurried to her math class with Mr. Mika who she found boring and incoherent, but the class wasn't that bad, since Tidus was there.

Yuna leaned her head on her hand as she used her free one to doodle in her math notebook. She found herself drawing mocking pictures of Mika and smiled at her absentmindedness. Suddenly, she felt a poke in her ribs, causing her to sit up right in surprise. She turned to her left to face the poker.

"What is it, Tidus?" she asked, trying to sound exasperated.

"I always knew you were ticklish," Tidus whispered back smiling.

"Okay, that's great. What do you want?"

Tidus shrugged. "Nothing. I wanted to test my theory. Obviously, I've been proven right."

A few minutes later, Yuna felt another jab in her ribs and jumped. "Okay, Tidus, we all know I'm ticklish!" she whispered fiercely.

"No, I was gonna ask-"

"Mr. Tidus, can you give me the value for x?" Mika's weak and rattled voice asked from the front of the room at the blonde.

"Um, 5," Tidus answered, not even looking at the board.

"No, Tidus, the answer is -23.7."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Tidus countered. "See, where I come from 5 really means -23... uh, something. Whatever you said is what it means."

"Right, and what does detention mean where you come from?" Mika folded his hands behind his back, looking frustrated, if it were possible through all that wrinkled skin.

"Free lunch and extended recess for a month," Tidus replied, grinning. The class stifled their laughs.

_Brrrrrrrring!_

"Okay, class don't forget your homework assignment and..."

"Whatever..." Tidus groaned, happy to finally reach the exit of the classroom.

Yuna smiled. "You seem happy," she remarked sarcastically.

"Well, how can you be around that guy?" Tidus jabbed a thumb in Kinoc's direction.

"True, true. Well, I have to meet up with Rikku at the music room, so I'll see ya later." She turned on her heel and headed for the staircase. Tidus watched her retreating figure until she disappeared. He smiled to himself and walked off to his next class.

-At Yuna's Music Class-

Yuna almost toppled Rikku over as she skidded to a stop in front of the music room which was located in the basement.

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku said easing herself out from under her cousin. "Watch where you're going, huh?"

"Heh, sorry, Rikku." Yuna straightened her clothes. "So, this is the music room?" The brunette and blonde stepped slowly inside the crammed room.

"Some music room," Rikku observed. "Not only is this place underground, but it looks it, too! What is this? Some old unused closet?"

"Calm down, Rikku," Yuna said, giggling.

"Alright, class." A tall, crimson haired female stepped into the room, a stack of papers balanced in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Sorry I'm a little late. Those damn people up in the office don't know what they're doing." The rest of the class snickered at her un-teacher-like remark.

Yuna turned towards the class, scanning the students. She turned back to the redheaded teacher, but quickly glanced back at her classmates, recognizing a tall, blonde male. She smiled faintly at him. He grinned slightly. She felt her cheeks grow hot and turned away, leaving the boy grinning to himself.

"Okay, class, today we are going to start off with singing an easy song, so I can see which students will be saprano, base, and so on. Oh, and by the way, my name is Lucil. Just Lucil." The teacher handed out sheets of paper with the song on it.

"1000 Words, huh?" Rikku mumbled as she scanned the lyrics on the page. "Doesn't seem too hard."

"Hm... you're probably right. I mean, she did say it was easy." Yuna brushed her side bangs away from her eyes, stealing a glance at the blonde kid a few seats away from her. she instantly looked away when she noticed he had been staring at her. She saw the start of playful smile on his lips and couldn't help but blush, as she pretended to be concentrated on her lyrics sheet.

"Okay, class, begin singing on three," Lucil shouted above the conversing students. "One...two...three!" The class had begun to sing, most of them sounding like dying animals. Only a couple voices stood out. Which would be: Yuna and another girl with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. And Lucil made sure the whole class knew about their talent.

"Um, excuse me, Yuna and Lenne," the redhead called out once the class had concluded the song. "Please, come here for a second."

Yuna smiled proudly as she approached the front of the room alongside the girl who she now knew as Lenne.

"You two have excellent singing voices," Lucil announced happily, so that the whole class heard. "Perfect tone and pitch! Would you, um... like to sing this song aloud? Just the two of you."

"Well, um..." Yuna, who had always been one to shy away from doing anything that drew too much attention bit her lip nervously.

"I would love to!" Lenne answered almost immediately. Her voice was soft and low; like she were some kind of loner who didn't enjoy speaking. But Yuna could tell otherwise, just by the way she was dressed. She turned her attention toward Yuna to see her reaction.

Glancing once more at the blondie she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off, she saw him smiling toothily at her. Her eyes immediately lit up and she turned back to Lucil and nodded confidently.

"Alright, then!" Lucil exclaimed, rather too excitedly. "You can begin whenever you feel fit." The teacher leaned against her desk, sipping her coffee as she watched the two brunettes in front of her intently. Yuna felt the color rise to her cheeks, but she gave a nod of confirmation to her partner and the both of them began to sing after taking a deep breath each.

The pair had finished the song, perfectly in tone with each other through the whole way. Some of the students applauded, but most of them just looked unimpressed and bored. Yuna smiled proudly at her unexpected bravery, finding herself glancing at the blonde kid once more. He was smiling at her, clapping his hands along with a few others.

Unamused by success (obviously she had been an overachiever), Lenne turned around to the clapping Lucil, her light hair tossing a bit. "Excuse me, but... Why did you want us to sing in front of the class, anyway?"

"Oh, it's not important right now," Lucil answered suspiciously, "But my mind is made up!" She grinned at the two of them right when the bell rang.

Smiling modestly, Yuna made her way to the exit of the classroom when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned, mildly surprised at the sudden touch, but her expression soon melted into a slight smile when she looked up at the blonde Tidus-look-alike.

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to say..." He seemed nervous, which Yuna obviously found cute. "Great performance up there. You can, uh... You can really sing."

"Oh, thanks!" Yuna replied excitedly, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"So, you're Yuna, right?" Yuna nodded casually. "I'm Shuyin."

"Nice to meet you, Shuyin," Yuna said stiffly.

"Well, um... See ya around." He made of motion with his hand that hadn't been clutching his school bag similar to a wave and walked into the hallway. Yuna stared back at him, looking quite dazed.

"Ooh, who was that cutie!?" She turned to her hyper looking cousin, a broad smile stretching across her face. "He looks just like Tidus, y'know! Which is, uh, perfect for you because we all know you think Tidus is gorgeous, but you're too afraid telling him might break up your friendship. Which means, a twin like that would be much easier to date!"

"Wh-what!?" Yuna's cheeks reddened. "None of that is true. Tidus and I are just friends. But that Shuyin kid is really something else." Yuna's smile never seemed to escape her lips.

"Ah, Shuyin, huh?" Rikku looked thoughtful as they continued down the hallway. "I've heard about him. They say he's a great blitzer and really into music and culture and stuff like that. If the ladies here aren't falling for Tidus, they're falling for him."

"There are girls that fall for Tidus here!?" Yuna seemed shocked, but part of her knew it was the truth.

"Oh, Yunie, don't be jealous," Rikku assured the brunette. "You've got the next best thing all over you! I saw how he acted." Her cheerful voice had taken quite a teasing tone - maybe too much Yuna could handle, actually.

Yuna sighed sadly, making sure Rikku wouldn't hear. Even if she had found the guy of her dreams - other than Tidus, of course! - she didn't want to lose her best friend because of him.

_Well, I'll just have to make my own decisions for now_, Yuna thought to herself. _And see what Tidus thinks...Yevon, it's like me and him are already dating or something! I can't hang out with another guy or crush on someone else without having Tidus to worry about!_

-Right before the last bell rings...-

Tidus stared up at the clock that seemed to tick in slow motion, gradually wasting his life in a cluttered classroom with stupid learning.

Or so he thought, at least.

"Three," Tidus started to count down the seconds to the final bell in a whisper, "two...one!"

_Brrrrrrrring!_

The blonde smiled in relief. Exhaling tiredly, he grabbed his books and started down the hall toward his locker. He hastily stuffed his books into his locker messily and slammed the door. He turned around to face Yuna and Rikku.

_Yevon, these two are inseprepable! _Tidus thought, in a more admiring tone than annoyed.

"Can I help you ladies?" Tidus asked, smirking.

"Where're you goin', Ti?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Yu," Tidus replied teasingly, returning the nickname that didn't exactly work for her as well as it did for Tidus.

"Hey, Yuna!" The deep voice of a male cane from behind the trio. Yuna instantly turned around to wave to another blonde guy Tidus didn't recognize.

What he _did _recognize, however, was the way Yuna's face had lit up when she heard is voice. The way it used to when he always entered the same room as she. He felt a slight anger build up inside him, but quickly forgot it when she turned back to him, her usual bright smile on her face.

"So, where ya going?" Rikku asked.

"To the blitzball tryouts for our school team, the Ragora's," Tidus responded proudly, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Yuna's eyes held admiration. She had always adored his blitz skills and absolutely loved watching him play. She found him to be very sexy when he was wet. And when ever he scored any goals the way he did so smoothly, she would simply melt. She had never missed a game he played in when he had joined the Besaid Aurochs back in Besaid.

"Can we come watch to see if you make the team?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Sorry, no girls allowed," Tidus answered in mock sadness. "But you can wait outside until I get out so I can tell you." He grinned.

"Um, yeah, we're kinda going shopping," Rikku pointed out.

"Just call my cell when you get out, alright?" Yuna confirmed as she ran after Rikku who had started toward the exit of the school.

"Hey, Yuna, what if I get hit in the head with a blitzball and get amnesia and forget to call you!?" Tidus called after Yuna in a playful tone.

The brunette turned her head sideways to look at Tidus with her hands placed on the school's doors. "Believe me, Tidus. No amount of memory loss will make you forget me." With that, she pushed open the doors to the school and ran outside.

Tidus smiled widely. He had always loved Yuna's little wise cracks. Then again, he had always loved Yuna herself.

But he would keep his feelings to himself no matter how hard it was.

Telling her might mean the end of the friendship.

-At the Zanarkand Mall-

Yuna and Rikku stepped through the sliding doors of the humongous shopping center known throughout Spira for its countless stores. The two girls stared wide eyed, their heads swerving from left to right in disbelief.

"Wowie..." Rikku breathed. "Look at this place! It's so different from our stupid little shopping center in Besaid... This one's twice as big!"

"Yevon." Yuna felt dizzy from the multiple floors that seemed to never end.

"Okay, so where do we start!?" Rikku asked in excitement, as she rocked back and forth impatiently.

"I dunno," Yuna replied honestly. "Where do you want to shop first?"

"Hm... shoes, it is!" Rikku tugged on Yuna's arm, dragging her up an escalator and into a shoe store.

_It's gonna be a lo-o-o-ong afternoon_, Yuna thought to herself in amusement.

**x**_o_xo

The two cousins made their way to the food court, dragging shopping bags with them.

"Ugh," Rikku sighed, shoving aside her heavy bags as she sat down at a table. "Yevon, those things are heavy!"

"I need something to eat..." Yuna groaned tiredly, "You dragged me around the whole mall for _everything_. Now, I think I deserve something for tagging along on your evil shopping spree."

"Alright, alright." Rikku walked to the cashier in defeat.

Yuna sat alone at the table, drumming her fingers against its surface absentmindedly. She sighed impatiently as she watched Rikku approach the end of the long line. The brunette's bi colored eyes traveled across the store, observing people's faces, clothes, etc.

Suddenly, a tall, brown skinned girl dressed in the skimpiest outfit Yuna had ever seen sat down in the seat across from her. She recognized her from her gym class.

Dona.

She had heard a lot of rumors about this exotic looking girl. People were always talking about how she could get any guy she wanted just by looking at them and how she slept with a professional blitzball player. This Dona wasn't good news, and Yuna had been making sure that she kept her distance from her.

"Hey," Dona greeted sweetly. An act, Yuna was sure. "Yuna, right?"

"That's me," Yuna replied less enthusiastically.

"So, I hear you know the new school's hottie," Dona started, rather too excitedly. She lowered her voice, though, as if it were a secret.

"And who might this hottie be?" Yuna raised her eyebrow questioningly, though she did have a pretty good idea who Dona was talking about.

"Oh, don't play dumb," Dona contradicted. "You're best friends with Tidus, aren't you?"

Yuna nodded, still wondering what exactly Dona wanted.

"So, since you're just best friends and all," Dona continued in a mischievious tone, "Then I hope you wouldn't mind introducing us. And maybe telling me a little bit about him so I can get to know him better. That guy is such a total hottie and I bet he's great in bed, too, if you get what I mean. Sorry I added that little last part. I hear you're somewhat of a prude from other people."

Yuna crumpled her face in disgust and was about to tell Dona off majorly, but, unfortunately for her, her cell phone rang.

Seeing it was Tidus, she immediately flipped it open and answered it.

"Oh, hey, _Tidus_," Yuna said into her phone, stressing his name. She glanced at Dona when she heard a small gasp from her.

"Hey, Yuna, guess what!?" Tidus's excited voice practically yelled into her ear. He sounded out of breath.

"Lemme guess..." Yuna smiled. "You made the team, right?"

"Aw, you took all the fun of telling you," Tidus replied, trying to sound upset.

"That's great, Ti!" Yuna exclaimed, trying to sound excited to get Dona jealous. "I knew you'd make it! You're gonna be the best blitz player there is!"

"Th-thanks," Tidus responded on the other end. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"Oh, we're still at the mall. We're gonna get some lunch and then Rikku will probably drop me off at home." Yuna tried to hide her smirk as she saw Dona glare at her.

"Oh, okay, then, I'll see ya then."

"See ya at home!" Yuna hung up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket before turning back toward Dona, batting her eyes innocently.

"Hey, uh, Dona." Rikku approached their table with a tray of food in her hands. "You're kinda in my seat."

"Sorry," Dona grumbled before turning on her heel and walking away from them, looking quite fumed.

"What's wrong with her?" Rikku asked as she sat down. "And what was she doing over here?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Yuna replied casually as she grabbed her salad off the tray. "She just wanted to know some stuff about Tidus, but I didn't tell her anything because he called me."

"Did he make the team!?" Rikku's eyes widened expectantly.

"Duh!" Yuna responded instantly. "We both knew he would!"

"Hm..." Rikku mumbled thoughtfully. "Dona would never be in Tidus's league anyway. He's too good for her. I think she'd be better off with Barthello..."

"Barthello!?" Yuna asked in disbelief. "But he's so ugly! ...And obnoxious. And a stupid musclehead!"

"Exactly my point," Rikku stated.

The two girls laughed heartily as they dug into their food.

_No... I'll never let Dona get anywhere near Tidus... _Yuna thought in concern as she continued to laugh. _No one will be able to take him away from me..._

_

* * *

Yes, yes. This chapter is finally up! Sorry for the long wait. I've been sort of shying away from my writing for a while. I only write when I feel inspired to, otherwise my writing sucks. Which is why everyone loves my stories! Haha, just kidding._

**anyway, I would prefer more than _4_ reviews this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _F_our::.**

Yuna entered her and Tidus's apartment, tossing her keys limply on to a side table. She lugged her shopping bags upstairs into her bedroom, dropping them weakly beside her bed. Tying her hair in a messy ponytail, she ventured back downstairs to find Tidus lying lazily on the couch and watching a college blitzball game.

"Oh, hey," Tidus greeted, turning his full attention toward Yuna, "You're back early." He lowered the volume on the t.v. and sat up so his friend could sit beside him.

"Not really," Yuna disagreed looking up at the clock on the wall. "It's a quarter after six."

"Well, I guess I would expect you to come back earlier than usual, since Rikku drives around like a speed demon."

Yuna smiled in amusement. "Well, then just be happy I'm still alive."

"Nah, I actually paid her to drive as fast as she could just so I could get rid of you." Tidus laughed at his teasing comment as Yuna smacked him on the chest playfully.

A few moments of silence passed as Tidus averted his attention back to the blitzball game.

Bored with the amatuers she was watching - she'd rather watch Tidus any day! - Yuna sighed loudly, hoping the blonde would notice and begin talking. Indeed, thinking she was getting bored, Tidus broke the silence between them.

"So..." A rather simple remark, Yuna thought. "Why aren't you hanging out with Lulu and Paine?"

"Paine likes to spend time around Baralai and Lulu was hanging out with Wakka today," Yuna growled quietly.

"Oh, so I get to spend all night with you?" Deciding he made himself sound too excited about the idea, Tidus quickly added a sarcastic, "Lucky me."

"Would you rather spend it with someone like Rikku who'd be bouncing off the walls?" Yuna shot back at him.

"Actually... yes," stated Tidus matter-of-factly. "Better than spending it with a grouchy, PMSing Yuna..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Yuna raised her eyebrows at him and thrust a pillow at him. "Don't be jealous I'm more mature than you."

"I'm not the one throwing pillows," Tidus quipped. He placed the pillow she had thrown on his lap so he could balance his arms on it.

After a few minutes, Yuna yawned loudly and blinked a few times. "Move over..." she muttered tiredly as she shoved Tidus' arms away from the pillow. She rested her head on the pillow which still happened to positioned on his lap and closed her eyes.

Tidus almost immediately heard light snoring and smiled lovingly down at the sleeping brunette. "Yevon, she looks like an angel when she sleeps..." he breathed incoherently. _If only you knew, Yuna... If only you knew._

-The next day at school-

Yuna slammed her locker door and turned to face a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, h-hey, Shuyin," Yuna stuttered nervously.

"What's up," he greeted in a flirtatious tone as he leaned his arm against her locker, closing it for her.

"Hey, what class do you have first?" Yuna asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Yevon, I have a writing class right now. What about you?" He playful grin lingered on his face. Yuna could smell the light scent of cologne on him and she couldn't help but inhale deeply, enjoying every breath.

"I, um... I have math first," Yuna said. "With the old Mika."

"Ah, the dinosaur," Shuyin acknowledged, smiling. Yuna giggled at his interpretation of the teacher and felt her cheeks flush. "Come, I'll walk you to your class."

"O-okay..." Yuna agreed quietly, unsure of what to make of his offer. She followed him down the hallway, trying to think of something to say to him.

"So, you're new here, right?" Shuyin asked curiously.

"Yep; I just moved here," Yuna replied nodding as they continued toward her classroom.

"You know that other new guy, too, right? The one that looks like me?" Shuyin didn't seem the least bit confused as to why they looked alike, so Yuna acted like it was nothing, as well.

"Um, yeah, Tidus. He's my best friend. We've known each other for, like, ever." She made sure she mentioned the words "best friend" to him.

"Ah, best friends, you say?" She caught the blonde smiling coyly to himself. "Well, here we are. At Mika's room."

"Oh, r-right." Yuna smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for walking me over here."

"No problem," Shuyin assured. He resisted his urge to kiss her on the cheek and just waved and continued toward his own class. Yuna stared back at him until he disappeared as he rounded a corner.

She then noticed Tidus, who ignored her and pushed past her, looking angered. Rikku followed behind him, but stopped to say a cheerful 'hi' to Yuna. The brunette quickly caught her friend by the arm before she had a chance to walk away from her. Her green eyes looked at her expectantly.

"What's wrong with Tidus?" Yuna asked in a low, concerned tone.

"I think I have an idea," Rikku replied with an accusing glint in her eyes, "But I'll go find out. If you would just let go of my arm, so I could go sit next to him."

"Alright, alright," Yuna said with a sigh of defeat. She released her friend and sat down near the front of the room, afraid that she had done something wrong to Tidus. She wasn't too sure she wanted to sit next to him if he was angry at her.

Heaving a worried sigh, Yuna grabbed out a pen and her notebook and began writing the notes that had been written on the blackboard.

Meanwhile, Rikku had been trying to get Tidus to talk about his problem.

"What's up with you, Ti?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Who was that guy Yuna was walking with to class?" Tidus responded using his own question. His voice was icy and held no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh, that was Shuyin!" Rikku replied brightly, but quickly darkened when she caught a glare from Tidus. "I mean... Oh... that was some kid that just annoys Yuna," she reiterrated in an attitude filled voice.

"Doesn't she always walk with us?" Tidus pointed out grimly as he started to copy the notes off the board. "What is it with that guy that's so special?"

"Well, you can't exactly stop a girl from lik-" Rikku stopped midsentence and covered her mouth, widening her eyes in an 'uh-oh' expression.

"She likes him!?" Tidus asked in disbelief. Rikku instantly covered his mouth with her hand when she saw Yuna whirl around in surprise. She turned back toward the blackboard when she heard her ancient teacher step into the room and close the door.

"G-good morning, class," he greeted in a shaky voice. "Today we are going to learn about..."

"Rikku!" Tidus whispered viciously to the blonde, who turned to him expectantly. "D-does... Does Yuna really like this... Shuyin?" he asked hesitantly.

Rikku chewed her lip uncomfortably, before nodding extremely unnoticeably. It took Tidus a minute to figure out that she actually confirmed his worry. He turned away from her, his eyes downcast and his eyelids sinking in sadness.

"Hey, as long as they're not going out or anything, you have nothing to worry about, right!?" Rikku reassured dubiously.

Tidus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but meanwhile all she's gonna do is chase him. I can't stand when she chases boys..."

"Why not?" Rikku asked with a suspicious smile on her face. "It's not like you guys are anything but friends."

"Y-yeah, but..." Tidus was caught off guard by this statement. _Shit, Tidus. Think of an excuse! Anything! C'mon, she's a blonde! She'd fall for just about anything! ...Wait, I'm a blonde, too... _Tidus cleared his throat nervously before turning back to Rikku. "I just don't want her getting hurt or anything. She doesn't need any relationship bullshit from a guy."

Rikku chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, big brother, whatever you say. But, don't ya think that's a little overprotective?"

"You can't be too overprotective when it comes to girls," Tidus said, denying her belief.

"If you say so," Rikku sighed as she turned back to her own notebook.

* * *

Yuna slumped out of Mika's classroom, feeling as if he had eaten her ears off with his boring lecture. The rest of the class looked the exact same way as she did. When she tried to say 'hi' to Tidus, he just pushed past her and continued down the hallway by himself. She quickly got a hold of Rikku and started asking questions. 

"What did he say!?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, he's definitely jealous of you and Shuyin," Rikku answered almost disappointedly. "He says he doesn't want you to have to deal with all that relationship crap. But I doubt that's why he's upset."

"But, then... why would he be upset with me?" Yuna asked completely dumboundedly.

Rikku shrugged hopelessly and continued toward her own class. Yuna sighed sadly again and started toward english - another class she had with Tidus. Luckily for her, though, she also had it with Lulu, too. Avoiding her seat next to Tidus, she sat down beside Lulu.

"Hey, Lu," she muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, hey," Lulu said, smiling faintly. "Why aren't you sitting with Tidus?"

"He's mad at me because..." Yuna trailed off and sighed.

"Because...?" Lulu raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I dunno why, exactly," Yuna clarified, exhaling.

Lulu scrunched her face in disbelief. "But you guys are best friends!"

"Y-yeah, I know..." Yuna averted her attention to her hands that were folded on her lap and persed her lips together uncomfortably.

"Maybe... maybe you should go to talk to him," suggested Lulu. "I bet it isn't anything serious."

"Good morning class!" A young brunette teacher stepped into the room cheerfully and bowed.

_Tch... _Yuna thought with a scoff. _She's a cheerful suck up..._

"My name is Shelinda. Please, I do not accept 'Mrs' or even 'Miss'. Just plan Shelinda." She smiled happily as she began to write the names of famous poets on the blackboard. "This is the beginning of the year, so we're going to start on our poetry unit."

Yuna quickly lost interest and started to doodle in her notebook. She glanced toward Tidus who immediately looked away from her. She sighed shakily, already on the verge of tears. She hated when people were mad at her, let alone her best friend. She wished he would just stop ignoring her and talk to her again. They rarely spoke all morning and she just wanted to hear his voice.

The class had ended quite quickly, much to Yuna's relief. She stood up and walked over to were Tidus was gathering his books and pens. "Um, Tidus..." she muttered hoarsely. He looked up at her, his brilliant blue eyes glazing over angrily.

"If there's, um... something I did to piss you off," Yuna continued slowly, "or if I did something wrong... Can you please tell me?" She looked up at him with a pleading expression - much like a puppy's.

Tidus, to his surprise, found himself smiling at the look she gave him. He saw her expression turn from guilt to utter confusion. "Nah, it's alright," he found himself saying, "I was... overreacting. Everything's fine." He continued to smile.

The corners of Yuna's mouth curved up and she smiled in relief. "Are you... sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"Positive," Tidus assured, "I feel like I'm having mood swings. Maybe PMS is contagious?" He laughed as Yuna shoved him into a desk.

She turned to Lulu to flash her a toothy smile before walking out of the classroom with Tidus.

* * *

Yuna spotted Shuyin while she was walking with Tidus after the last bell had rang. All he did was smile at her and continued on his way. 

_Probably afraid to say anything to my in front of Tidus_, Yuna thought with a smirk. She returned the smile secretly behind Tidus and kept walking with him.

"Hey, I see you guys made up!" Rikku pointed out cheerfully as she approached us with Lulu. Yuna blushed nervously and motioned for Rikku to be quiet about it.

Tidus noticed Yuna's gesture and smiled childishly at her.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Rikku questioned Yuna.

"Oh, um... well," Yuna stared up at the ceiling quizzically, "Actually, I don't know." She giggled sheepishly.

"Hey, I got eight tickets to this night's blitzball game with the Abes against the Duggles!" Tidus announced happily.

Yuna's face brightened at his remark, but the look quickly faded to a baffled one. "Why so many?"

"One for me, one for you, one for Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Paine, Baralai, and Gippal," Tidus replied casually.

"Hey, you actually thought about Paine and Batalai!" Lulu exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't think you would've. I'm gonna have to call her and tell her about it."

"I'm a caring person if I wanna be," Tidus defended himself.

"Who's Gippal?" Rikku asked, sounding excited for some reason.

"Oh, he's a guy on the blitzball team," explained Tidus coolly.

"His name sounds Al Bhed," Rikku said aloud thoughtfully.

"He is," Tidus clarified.

Rikku's eyes widened and a smile found its way across his face. "Interesting..." she muttered mischieviously.

"Um, I don't think you should've said anything," Yuna told Tidus in a playful tone.

"Oh, I think they'll hit it off great," Tidus approved with a grin.

_Oh, Yevon. He's gonna try to matchmake!? _Yuna thought in astonishment.

-At the blitzball stadium-

Tidus pulled up to the Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium with Yuna in his blue and white sports convertible.

"Here we are!" he said in excitement. He rushed out of his car and ran to Yuna's side to open her door for her. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"A lady must never have to open her own door when a gentleman is around," he said proudly.

"What?" Yuna asked in a teasing voice. "I don't see a gentleman anywhere."

Tidus grinned at her. "Yeah, he's in the car."

Yuna gaped at his comeback and hit him in the stomach. "Oh, shut up," she said pouting as she got out of her car.

"Aw, will a kiss make you feel better?" Tidus asked in a babyish voice.

"Tch, not from you," Yuna said scoffing.

"Alright, then, you got it," Tidus answered kissing her on the cheek.

"Ew, Tidus!" Yuna cried, backing her head away from him. "I told you 'no'!"

Tidus shrugged. "It's opposite day."

"Do that again and I'll cut your head off," Yuna warned in an angry tone, even if he knew she was joking.

"Hey, look, here comes Wakka and Lulu," Tidus cried excitedly as he pointed to the black mustang that pulled up behind his car. "They're with Gippal, too."

"And Rikku, Paine and Baralai are comin' this way, too!" Yuna said as she saw Rikku's yellow convertible pull up as well. Her hair was fluffed and down for once. She was wearing sunglasses - at night!? - and a lot of lipstick and lip gloss from what Yuna could see.

_Oh, great, _Yuna thought_. She got all dolled up for this Gippal guy!_

Stepping out of the car, Yuna could see she was wearing a short, tight demin skirt and a pink low cut v-neck shirt that showed her stomach. It looked as if it were covered in glitter... and it probably was!

"Hey, guys!" she said waving as she took off her sunglasses to reveal her mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow covered eyes. She actually looked pretty great. Rikku had been wearing make up since she was in the eigth grade, so she learned how to not overdo it.

Paine and Baralai both stepped out of her car, talking together in hushed tones.

"They look like quite the couple!" Tidus complimented quietly so Paine wouldn't hear him.

Lulu shook her head exasperatedly. "They mostly just keep to themselves. They're not even really dating yet." She sighed. "I never know what the hell they're talking about half the time anyway. They're always so hunched together."

At that moment, a tall, muscular blonde with an eyepatch over his right eye stepped out of the car. He greeted Tidus with a high five and smiled at Yuna and Rikku sheepishly.

"Ur so kucr!" Rikku breathed quietly. Yuna turned to her and smiled.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"Ra'c cu... rud!" She sighed as she stared at him. He started to walk over to her slowly. Yuna giggled lightly and stepped away from her nervous cousin.

"Rao fryd'c ib?" he greeted almost as cheerfully as Rikku would've done. "E's Gippal. Tidus dumt sa ymm ypuid oui, Rikku."

"Ur, cu oui'na yh Al Bhed, duu?" Rikku asked as if she hadn't heard anything about him from Tidus.

"Oab. Cehla pendr. Cu, tu oui mega pmedwpymm?"

"Tavehedamo! Ev E luimt, E fuimt ajah zueh y bnuvacceuhym days socamv!" The two blondes laughed lightly and continued to speak in their native tongue to each other.

"What the hell are they saying?" Yuna asked Tidus as she leaned closer to him.

"Ya got me," Tidus replied with a shrug.

"C'mon, let's get inside already!" Wakka shouted above the playful conversation of the group. Tidus nodded confidently and the indivdual pairs all walked inside together. Tidus with Yuna, Rikku with Gippal, Wakka with Lulu, and Paine and Baralai, trailing slightly behind them.

And with that, their night began.

* * *

**Al Bhed Translations:**

Ur so kucr: Oh my gosh!

Ra'c cu rud: He's so hot!

Rao, fryd'c ib? E's Gippal. Tidus dumt sa ymm ypuid oui, Rikku: Hey, what's up? I'm Gippal. Tidus told me all about you, Rikku.

Ur, cu oui'na yh Al Bhed, too?: Oh, you're an Al Bhed, too!

Oab. Cehla pendr. Cu, tu oui mega pmedwpymm: Yep. Since birth. So, do you like blitzball?

Tavehedamo! Ev E luimt, E fuimt ajah zueh y bnuvacceuhym days socamv: Definitely! If I could, I would even join a professional team myself!

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was a bit cut short, but if I continued to write what should've been the rest of the chapter, it would've been too long. So I decided to cut it in half. So please review more, peeps! Especially since I updated way ahead of schedule!

**more people review! cheese and spank you! **

okay, i'm off to bed now and i expect lots of reviews when i get home from school tomorrow or else the next update will conveniently take more than a week to arrive:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _F_ive::.**

The group of teenagers stepped into the deafening blitzball stadium. They had each given in their tickets and all they had to do was find their seats - which happened to be very good spots.

"Wow, Tidus," Gippal exclaimed wide eyed, "How did you get such great seats?"

"You've seem to forgotten that I'm the son of Jecht," Tidus pointed out in annoyance as he sat down beside Yuna, "The greatest blitzball player of all time for the Zanarkand Abes."

"Oh, yeah!" Rikku squealed in rememberance. "Will he be playing today?"

Tidus' eyes seemed to darken as if the thought of his father pained him. "Yeah..." he muttered sadly.

"Hey, cheer up," Yuna soothed as she put an arm around him and shook him playfully. "Just relax and enjoy the game, alright? Forget about your stupid, drunken father for now and just watch the game." She smiled coaxingly at him. He returned it with his own weak smile. Yuna had always had that effect on him - able to cheer him up even when he was in the worst of his moods.

"I'm gonna go get a hot dog," Tidus informed after a few minutes into the game, "You want somethin'?"

"Oh, sure," Yuna replied, smiling, "Just get me a hot dog and soda. Remember: _nothing on the hot dog_!"

"Yuna, I've known you long enough to know that you like hot dogs without anything on them," Tidus stated grinning.

Once Tidus, Wakka, Gippal, and Baralai left to get snacks, Rikku scrambled to Tidus's seat next to Yuna and squealed cheerfully.

"What was that for?" Yuna asked in surprise. She had been deeply focused on the game and had hardly acknowledged the blonde until she practically punctured her eardrum.

"Ohmygosh, that Gippal is SO amazing!" Rikku cried, smiling widely. "We have so much alike and he's just so unbelieveably hot!!"

"...very interesting, Rikku," Yuna said unamused as she swerved from left to right, trying to see the game clearly.

"Ugh," Rikku groaned. "You're so... not fun!"

"I'm so... not caring," Yuna answered bitterly as she strained herself to see where the ball had been passed.

"Well, Lulu and Wakka seem to be warming up to each other," observed Rikku.

"We are," Lulu announced with a small smile. "He's really... sweet."

"And of course Paine and Baralai just keep whispering stuff to each other," Rikku said exasperatedly.

"Mhmm..." Yuna mumbled. _I wonder when Tidus'll be back..._

As if on cue, the brunette heard a familair voice: "Hey, Rikku. Up. I have my hands full." Yuna's expression instantly brightened at the sight of her best friend appearing once more with her drink and hot dog.

"Thanks," she said to him as she bit into it hungrily.

"Y'know, I still can't believe you can eat that without any ketchup or mustard on it..." Tidus remarked as he watched her.

"It took years of practice, Tidus," Yuna responded sarcastically.

"Hey, we're winning," Tidus said happily as he looked up at the scoreboard. "Three to one. Whoo!" he cheered excitedly.

Yuna giggled at his childish act. "You're such a baby, Ti," she said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong with being enthusiastic about the game?" Tidus remarked smirking.

The two teams played intensely, the Duggles catching up quite quickly. By the last minute of the game, they had reached a tie - three to three.

"C'mon!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs.

The ball shot upward, the Abes catching it. The Duggles immediately started a defense play. The player passed it to a dark skinned man as soon as possible. The man swam across the sphere pool, dodging every tackle that came his way.

Yuna glanced at Tidus, seeing that he wasn't cheering anymore. He was, instead, staring down at the ground. _Must be his father... _Yuna thought in pity.

As the man neared the net, he thrust the ball at a player, hitting him on the head. The crowd stood up in anticipation. The ball bounced back to him and he hit it at another player guarding the net on defense, hitting him as well.

Everything seemed to go dead silent as the audience waited in suspense. The player swam to the top of the pool where the ball had shot back, spinning uncontrollably in the water. He kicked it ferociously downward toward the net.

The crowd held their breaths as they watched the ball shoot back toward the net. The goalie reached for it and...

"GOOOOOOOOAL!" the announcer shouted as the buzzer indentified the end of the game. The audience shot up on their feet in a deafening roar, including Yuna and her friends... except Tidus.

"And the Zanarkand Abes win the game by an amazing Jecht Shot by none other than Jecht, himself!" the announcer cried in excitement. "What a powerhouse kick!"

Yuna stopped cheering to stare down at her blonde friend. He was clenching his fists angrily as the announcer continued to praise him.

"You okay?" Yuna asked in a small voice. She prepared herself for a possible sudden outburst.

Tidus sighed heavily, releasing the tension in his shoulders. His hands uncurled themselves and hung limply. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

"Alright, guys!" Yuna shouted above her screaming friends. "It's time to leave now." Her friends sighed reluctantly as they started to file out of their row.

"C'mon," Yuna whispered soothingly to Tidus. He smiled faintly at her as he stood up. They left the blitzball stadium together, saying good bye to each of their friends.

As Tidus and Yuna climbed into the blue sports car, Yuna couldn't help but wonder aloud. "Um...Tidus. Why are so sad when ever the subject of your father rises?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Tidus shook his head slightly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "It's just that... he was a horrible father. When anything is said about him, the memories of him just pour into my mind and when I think about him... I can't stand it."

"What did he do?" Yuna asked in surprise, though she kept her voice neutral.

"It was nothing ever physical, if that's what you're thinking," Tidus assured her softly. "My mother was just so into him... When ever he was around, all my mother did was praise him; talk to him. When I wanted dinner or for her to play with me, it was always 'just a sec, dear!'" Tidus pounded on the steering wheel angrily. "Damn him! All he ever cared about was his precious blitzball and beer!"

Yuna frowned. She could see the tears well up in his eyes, though he quickly brushed them away. "How come you never told anyone?"

"I didn't trust anybody with this kind of information," Tidus explained. "But I trust you, Yuna. You're my best friend. We've known each other forever. I love you."

_Did he just say he loved me!? _Yuna's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly calmed herself to respond hesitantly, "I...I love you, too, Tidus." He smiled at her and that was when she realized he meant it brotherly. Her heart sank at the thought, but she forced herself to recover from it.

"Y'know," she started cautiously, "You did seem pretty down sometimes when we played. When we were little, remember? You looked like you were gonna cry."

Tidus smirked at her memory. "But I never did... At least, not in front of you." The two friends laughed half heartedly.

* * *

Yuna slammed her locker shut and turned to face none other than Shuyin. She backed up in surprise. 

"Oh, hey!" she said, straightening herself. He leaned against her locker like he did the day before.

"What's up..." he trailed off, looking as though he was trying to remember something. "Yuna, right?"

"Yep." Yuna smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I was wondering," Shuyin started casually, "You wanna catch a movie together or somethin' sometime?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Yuna answered nervously.

"Cool. Can I get your number?" He handed Yuna his cell phone and she saved her number into it.

"Thanks." He said his own number out loud, which Yuna mentally noted.

He grinned at her before walking away from her slowly. She stared back at him dreamily until he disappeared out of sight.

"Yunie, Yunie, Yunie." Yuna turned, a light blush staining her cheeks. Her blonde cousin stood before her, her hands placed on her hips. "You just can't stay away from that Tidus-look-alike, can you?"

"Hey, he comes to me!" Yuna defended.

"Well, if you're gonna hang out with him, I would suggest you steer clear of Tidus," Rikku said in a hushed tone, "Because he can be one jealous cookie!"

"Um..." Yuna raised an eyebrow at her expression. "Okay? But it's not gonna be exactly easy. I mean, we _do_ live in the same house, y'know! Besides, I doubt it won't even matter. Me and him - we're just friends. We can date who we want. If he started dating Dona, I wouldn't care one bit."

"Oh, really?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. If it won't bother you, I guess there's no harm in you turning around right now, is there?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, turning to see none other than Dona clinging to a familar blonde's arm.

"OH MY YEVON!" Yuna screamed. She searched for a way out of speaking to them frantically. Averting her attention to the nearby girl's bathroom, she grabbed Rikku's arm and yanked her into the bathroom with her.

"Ow, Yunie," Rikku said, wincing as she examined her arm. There was a red mark where Yuna had grabbed her. "What the hell was that for?"

Yuna felt the tears sting her eyes. She blinked them back and started to drawl. "I can't believe he's hanging around that whore! Can you believe this, Rikku? I mean, who would even wanna go out with her? Just look at how she acts! I know she'll cheat on him! I know it! I have to break them up before Tidus gets hurt!"

"Yunie, calm down!" Rikku cried, gripping her friend's shoulders. "Now listen to me." She noticed the tears in her cousin's eyes and softened a little bit. "We are going out there to see what Tidus and Dona are up to. If they are dating, though, you will not start to make a scene or anything, okay?"

Yuna nodded weakly.

"Besides," Rikku continued, dropping her hands to her sides, "Worst comes to worst, you have Shuyin to go to."

"I-I guess you're right," Yuna agreed sniffling.

"Now, let's go." Rikku led Yuna out of the bathroom and straight into Dona.

"Hey!" Dona shrieked in surprise. "Watch it, freak!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tidus objected. "This is one of my best friends, Dona. What's up, Rik?" (pronounced REEK, people)

"Um, Tidus, can I talk to you...?" Seeing the glares that Yuna was giving Dona, Rikku tugged on Tidus' shirt, pulling him backwards and around a corner.

"What is it?" Tidus asked in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell are you doing with _her_?" Rikku whispered fiercely.

"Who?" Tidus asked dumbfoundedly.

"Oh, c'mon, Ti!" When he gave her a confused look, she nearly shouted, "_Dona_!"

"O-o-oh," Tidus said in realization. "We're, um... we're kinda dating."

"WHAT!?" Rikku shouted. The students in the halls stopped to look at the two blondes.

"Okay, people, this isn't a show!" Rikku announced before turning back to Tidus to glare icily at him.

"What? I'm not allowed to date girls, now?" Tidus asked in defense.

"Not if you wanna remain with Yuna!" Rikku countered.

"Oh my Yevon," Tidus said, sighing, "Yuna and I are not dating. How many times do I have to tell you? We're. Just. Friends! Besides, if she's allowed to hang around that Shuyin kid, then I can hang around Dona."

"Fryd ec drec? Cusa geht uv najahka bmud!?" Rikku muttered to herself.

"Look, Rikku," Tidus whispered in his deep drawl, "I am not dating Yuna. I am with Dona. Let Yuna be free as a chocobo and date Shuyin for all I care. I love her, yes. But I'm not _in_ love with her. Understand?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Rikku squealed, stomping her foot.

"Wow, you really are a blonde, aren't you?" Tidus commented, grinning.

"Cu yna oui!" Rikku quipped accusingly.

"Whatever," Tidus mumbled as he walked back to Yuna and Dona.

Rikku stomped away, swearing in Al Bhed in frustration.

"Hey, Yuna," Tidus murmured to her. Yuna stared at him wide eyed as he began talking to Dona.

Trying to hold back tears, Yuna quickly rounded the corner and yanked out her cell phone, dialing Shuyin's number. She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang three times.

"Hey, Yuna. Why are you calling me so soon?" She knew he was grinning.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know that I'm free tonight," Yuna replied, trying to mask the anger in her voice. "When do you wanna pick me up?"

"Oh, hey, that's great!" Shuyin practically shouted. "How about I just meet you outside the school when the last bell rings? We can hang out. I wanna get to know you better before anything else. Then we can catch a movie and dinner, if you want."

"Okay, cool," Yuna agreed happily. "I'll see ya then."

"Bye."

She closed her phone, an evil smirk across her face. "He wants to play at revenge?" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"I'm game."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter this time, guys, but I was able to get the plot to thicken here! Plus, I wanted a cliffy...kinda. So, I expect more reviews since I updated extremely fast! I would've tortured you to get more reviews, but I just had so much fun writing this today!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm already up to chapter six! No...it's not because I plan to end the story soon, but this is the first fic where I have reached the sixth chapter! ...Well, it does sound a little pathetic if you think about it, but I don't care. I'm proud of myself! Yay! ...Now, time to fill up this stupid blank area with my lovely words! 

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _S_****ix::.**

Yuna had been anticipating the final bell all day and when it finally came, she practically shot out of her seat and out of her dreaded Spiran history class with Seymour. After storing her books in her locker and taking out what she needed for her homework, she started to power walk to the exit of the school. Behind her, she could see Tidus, Dona, and Rikku all walking together. Dona was hanging on Tidus' arm and batting her eyes at him. Obviously, Rikku hadn't took much time to adapt to her.

Yuna scoffed in disgust as she turned back around and kept walking right into Lulu and Paine.

"Oh, sorry, guys," she apologized, her voice cracking, "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Lulu asked in a monotone voice.

"With what?" Yuna said innocently.

"With _that_!" Paine replied, sharply turning Yuna around.

"He's dating that wh-" Yuna stopped herself and took a deep breath. "He's dating her."

"So, why aren't you doing anything about it?" Lulu asked in shock.

"Because we're just friends!" Yuna cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"And you're just crazy!" Paine quipped in the same voice Yuna had used.

"Yuna!" The brunette's eyes swerved to the right and she saw Shuyin waving to her.

"Sorry, guys, but I hafta go." Yuna dashed right past the baffled looking girls and straight into the blonde's arms, surprised at her own actions.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Shuyin said peeling Yuna off of him to look at her, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Nothing," Yuna shrugged, "I'm just...happy to see you." She smiled innocently and cocked her head to the side.

Shuyin chuckled sheepishly. "C'mon. Let's get outta here. I've been in school too long for today." Yuna giggled at his comment as he took her hand in his own.

Ignoring the fact that she couldn't believe that they were walking hand-in-hand, she turned her head to see Tidus staring longingly at her. He quickly shoved the look from his eyes and forced a weak smile. She returned the smile confidently and waved to him - wishing it was his hand she was holding on to.

_No time for forgiveness, _she thought to herself._ I'm still getting back at him!_

"So, you wanna go take a walk down by the park?" suggested Shuyin hestitantly.

"Oh, sure, but what about our cars?" Yuna said skeptically.

"The park is only a few blocks away," Shuyin assured.

The two walked in an awkward silnce, each thinking of what to say to the other.

"You've just moved here, right?" Shuyin asked, breaking the silence. After a nod from Yuna, he continued, "Where'd ya move from?"

"Oh, Besaid," Yuna answered. "It's a long story, really, but Rikku - the blonde I'm always with, she's my cousin - had to convince Tidus and I to move to Zanarkand with her."

"Ah," Shuyin confirmed.

"So, where are you from?" Yuna asked, trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"Me? I was born here," Shuyin replied with a distant look in his eyes. "My parents died when I was still a kid... I hardly remember them. My dad was driving my mother home. They were celebrating some big promotion thing at work. My dad... had too much to drink that night..." He fell silent and Yuna was able to mentally finish the story.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly, regretting her question to begin with. "But, what did you do after they were gone?"

"You know Lenne, right?" Shuyin replied with one of his own questions.

"Yeah, I sang with her on my second day here," Yuna answered in rememberance.

"She and her family took me in," Shuyin explained, rather shamefully. "When they heard news of what happened to my parents, they decided that they would take care of me."

"So...you lived with Lenne for the most part of your life?" Yuna's voice dripped with regret.

"Well, yes. But I assure you: my feelings for her are nothing other than friendly. She's like a sister to me - nothing more."

Yuna managed to smile meekly, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Hey, look, we're here," came Shuyin's voice. Yuna snapped her head up to face a series of trees, children with their parents, a fountain, and even a lake in a far of corner.

"Wow..." Yuna breathed. "We've never had anything like this Besaid!"

Shuyin laughed at her comment. "Well, now you have the chance to take it all in as long as you want to."

"It's so sweet smelling here," Yuna said, eyeing a few flowers that seemed to dot the park in randomly chosen places.

"In the summer, these trees grow fruit," Shuyin told her, "Mostly apples, but sometimes peaches."

"Oh my Yevon, this is like...the equivalent to the Farplane!" Yuna exclaimed as she took in the sounds of the fountain's running water.

The two spent most of their afternoon in the park, telling each other of their memories and lives. Shuyin had even took the time to show Yuna around a little bit before heading back to the school's parking lot.

As they entered Shuyin's red sport's car, Yuna made note that Tidus' car was no longer there, either.

The couple enjoyed their night together, learning more and more about each other, however, meanwhile, a certain blonde suffered from lust in his private, high rise apartment.

Tidus lay on his sofa, staring at his cell phone, wishing he could call Yuna, but he knew that she was still out with Shuyin. "Damnit..." he grumbled to himself.

"Oh, Tidus, would you just shut up already," Gippal commanded from his spot on the living room floor.

"What's he so upset about, anyway?" Baralai asked.

"Girl troubles, ya?" Wakka said simply.

"More like Yunie troubles..." Rikku added gently.

"Hey, shut up, guys," Tidus said grouchily. "I'm having a mental war here!"

"Aren't you guys just friends, though?" Gippal asked curiously.

"Yeah right," Paine joined in. "If friends means lovers, then maybe."

"If I remember correctly," Lulu began in an icy voice, "You were the one who started to date Dona first, Tidus. If not for that little happening, Yuna would be here - hanging out with us."

"Y'know, I don't even know why I bother inviting you guys over," Tidus said in annoyance. "All you do is give me grief and accuse me of 'loving' Yuna."

Rikku muttered something in Al Bhed to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Fryd ec ed?" Gippal asked, craning his neck to see Rikku's face.

Ignoring the blonde's question, Rikku crawled over to where Tidus was sitting and looked him in the eyes. "Listen to me, Tidus," she started firmly, "You made your own bed. Now lie in it... Or fix it."

Tidus squinted at the Al Bhed girl in utter confusion. "Wha...?"

"Ur so Yevon! Drana ec hu ruba vun oui, Tidus..." Rikku sighed, crawling back to where she sat next to Gippal. He draped his arm over her gingerly, afraid she might smack his hand away. He smiled when she didn't.

"What'd she say?" Tidus asked Gippal.

"She said there's no hope for you," Gippal answered, grinning.

Rikku slapped him on the chest lightly. "Fro yna oui dammehk res fryd E cyet?"

"Ra fuh'd tu oui hu ryns, pypa," Gippal replied softly.

"Cfaad dymgehk fuh'd ymfyoc cyja oui, Gippal," Rikku muttered, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"Famm drah, E kiacc E'mm ryja du veht cusadrehk dryd fungc frah dryd desa lusac, rir?" Gippal smiled gently at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Yevon, stop it guys!" Tidus groaned. "You're gonna make me sick, the way you talk to each other!"

Rikku laughed. "Tidus, you're just upset because you don't have Yuna to talk to like this."

"All we ever did was fight," Tidus retorted in his defense. "We never talked... like _that_!"

"Yeah, alright," Rikku replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Tidus heaved a shaky sigh and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

* * *

Shuyin pulled up to Yuna's apartment building and gaped at it.

"Wow, you live here?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I moved here with Tidus," Yuna explained, setting her eyes downcast, "His father is the star player of the Zanarkand Abes - Jecht - so he's kinda...well, rich."

"Wait, you guys _live_ together?" Shuyin asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Yuna replied quickly. She sighed then and hung her head slightly. "I'm not even sure we're _that _anymore."

"Okay," Shuyin said simply, not sure of what to say anymore, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at school?"

Yuna nodded silently and smiled at him. "Shuyin...I-I had a real great time with you today. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"No prob." The blonde leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. She felt her face grow hot and, not sure of what to say, she climbed out of the car rather clumsily, still dazed from the touch of his soft lips. He watched her go inside the building, waved to her, and drove away.

Smiling cheerily, Yuna unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Switching on the light, she spotted Tidus lying on the sofa in a gentle sleep. The t.v. was blaring a college blitzball game's announcer's voices. Rolling her eyes at his obsession of the sport, she switched it off and took off her jacket quietly.

She sighed lovingly at the sight of him snoring softly. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Draping a blanket over him, she found herself staring at his closed eyes, her face only an inch away from his face. She tried to break her gaze but failed. Hesitantly, she brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Still smiling warmly, she switched off the light and made her way upstairs and to her own bedroom.

Sighing pleasantly, she dressed into her PJ's and huddled herself under her blanket.

She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

The next few weeks continued roughly.

To Yuna, it felt that Tidus was always out with Dona.

To Tidus, if felt that Yuna was always with Shuyin.

When ever Tidus or Yuna were in the apartment by themselves, they always moped - looking for some kind of distraction to keep them away from the fact that the other had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

When ever they were in the house together, however, they usually avoided each other. When Tidus was downstairs watching t.v., Yuna stayed in her bedroom to read a book or talk to her friends on the phone. When ever she was downstairs cooking or cleaning, Tidus always stood in his own room watching the small television he had to himself.

After a month or so, Yuna decided it was time to talk to him. She had been straightening out the living and he had stayed upstairs, like usual. She marched up to his bedroom and stood in front of the t.v. with her arms folded.

"Yuna!" Tidus protested, keeping his eyes on what he could see of the screen, "You're blocking the game!"

Obviously, he hadn't got the point. Sighing, Yuna turned around, and switched off the television.

"What was that for!?" Tidus cried, finally allowing himself to meet her stare.

"We need to talk," Yuna said firmly as she sat down on his bed beside him. "You and I are best friends, Tidus! And ever since we started dating other people, we've barely talked about anything! I don't understand what's going. We've been avoiding each other as much as possible, but there's nothing wrong."

"Yeah, Yu..." Tidus muttered sadly, "There is something wrong."

"And what is that?" Yuna asked, folding her arms defiantly.

"Listen, I need to know something..." Tidus said, turning toward her. "Do you..." He sighed shakily and turned his attention to his blue carpeting.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Yuna asked, "Could you please finish this sentence?"

"Do you..." Tidus met her gaze once more, "Do you have any feelings for me...other than friendly, sisterly, or whatever."

Yuna chewed her lip nervously. _Should I tell him!? _She looked up at him and a weak smile swept across her face. "...Y-yeah, Ti... Honestly? Yes. I do."

He nodded in understanding and cast his eyes downward.

"Wh-what about you?" Yuna asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Tidus forced himself to look her in the eyes and say, "No, Yuna... I don't."

* * *

**Al Bhed Translations:**

Fryc ec ed?: What is it?

Fro yna oui dammehk res fryd E cyet?: Why are you telling him what I said?

Ra fuh'd tu oui hu ryns, pypa: He won't do you no harm, babe.

Cfaad dymgehk fuh'd ymfyoc cyja oui, Gippal: Sweet talking won't always help you, Gippal.

Famm drah, E kiacc E'mm ryja du veht cusadrehk dryd fungc frah dryd desa lusac, rir?: Well then, I guess I'll have to find something that works when that time comes, huh?

* * *

Muahahaha! What a wonderful cliffy! Now...why would Tidus go and say something like that to Yuna!? Has he fallen in love with Dona? Has he fallen OUT OF love with Yuna? Does he just not want to confess?

Hm...I wonder.

And you guys won't have to wonder, either, as long as you review lots:D

Good thing for migraines, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update as fast as I have been. I've been staying home from school for three days now with outrageous headaches, but I still find time to write this for all you lovely readers out there! See? I DO think about you, guys. I really do.

Anyways, since I've gotten a lot of my ideas put together and the weekend is only a day away, the next couple of chapters SHOULD be posted by at least the end of Sunday, okay?

Good, now **review** and I'll **post faster**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Friends or More?**

**::_C_hapter** **_S_even::.**

Yuna tossed and turned in her bed - falling asleep, at this point, seemed impossible. If her sleeping trouble hadn't been enough to bother her, she already couldn't stop the stream of seemingly endless tears falling down her face.

When Tidus had told her he didn't like her, she had literally ran out of the room. She remembered it so clearly and so vividly and couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over in her head. As upsetting as those words escaped sounded to her, she just couldn't do much of anything other than accept the fact that her feelings would probably never be returned.

_"Wh-what about you?" she had asked hesitantly._

_He had looked up at her, with that longing stare and said, "No, Yuna... I don't."_

_She had widened her eyes in complete and utter shock, biting her lip to keep from screaming at him, and immediately felt the tears starting to rise. She blinked and one tear had fallen from her blue eye. She knew he had seen it, but she had stood up and bolted out of his door and into her own bedroom._

_She slammed the door to her room, locked it, and threw herself on her own bed, instantly letting the sobs escape her mouth. The tears had never stopped and he came knocking on her door numerous times. She heard him take a shower and turn off the light and t.v. in his own room._

_Choosing to do the same, she had tried so hard to sleep. But the tears prevented her from doing so._

Now she lie, awake and still. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but she stood silent and breathing steadily, biting her lip every time she felt the need to sob again,

Her thoughts raced wildly and her teeth clenched, as well as her fists. The tears of sadness, had easily turned to tears of pure anger.

How could he do this to her? How could he just break her heart so simply, without even a second thought?

She would think of a plan. A good one. To get him back...permanently.

* * *

Tidus lie on his back in complete darkness, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. 

_Why did you say that to her, you idiot! _He pounded his fist on his mattress. _I mean, all this time, haven't you always believed you loved her? Haven't you always wished she was yours? So what the hell were you thinking?_

He heaved a sigh and slapped his forehead. _Maybe you were just too afraid to admit your feelings... Maybe the only reason you have them is too keep them bottled up... Wait! What am I saying!? I love Yuna! But maybe our relationship was never meant to be more than just friends... I obvioulsy screwed that up, now! Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut!?_

He sighed tiredly again and rolled over. _Maybe you could find love with Dona... It's easier to find love with someone you aren't such good friends with... Or were good friends with, rather..._

* * *

Still tired and grouchy from lack of sleep, Yuna groaned inwardly as she reached the school. Instead of taking Tidus' car with him, she d snuck out of the house earlier than usual to walk to school. She would have to talk to Shuyin about getting a ride in the morning with him. He feet ached too much for her to talk everyday. 

"Rao, pypa," she heard a familiar voice say. Before she could turn to see who it was, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his chin on her head.

"Pypa?" she questioned in confusion, noticing the word that obviously wasn't english. She already knew 'rao' meant 'hey' from Rikku. She looked up at him.

"It means 'babe'," Shuyin explained with a grin, "I've been picking up on my Al Bhed lately."

Yuna giggled slightly, but her smile soon faded when she saw Tidus pull up in his car with Dona. She sighed, hoping Shuyin wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, he did. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Yuna answered quickly, "I'm just...still a little tired I guess."

Tidus waved politely to her, but she shot him an icy glare and quickly looked away, obviously telling him she wasn't going to talk to him.

"You didn't get a ride with Goldilocks?" Shuyin asked, releasing her from his arms.

Yuna laughed and said, "Y'know, you're blonde, too."

"There's nothing wrong with making fun of yourself once in a while," Shuyin responded shrugging, "Anyway, how'd you get to school?"

"I, uh, walked."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. I woke up early and walked all the way here."

"Why didn't you come with blondie?"

Yuna scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't mention him to me. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh..." Shuyin said simply, finally understanding, "So, you'll just hitch a ride with me every morning."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Shuyin."

"Hu bnupmas," Shuyin responded casually, "It means 'no problem'."

Yuna smiled, "Really, though. Thanks."

"Anything for my _girlfriend_," Shuyin said, almost carefully.

It surprised Yuna, but she was glad he said it. Even though noticed how he stressed the word 'girlfriend'... Now she had someone else to replace Tidus... She knew that wasn't the best way to think of someone, but she couldn't deny it. Maybe she'd warm up to him once they went out a few more times together.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, a tall, long haired brunette look at them but ignored it. Shuyin glanced toward her, too.

"Crymm fa ku?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuna asked, smiling, taking his hand in her own.

"'Shall we go'," Shuyin translated, kissing the top of Yuna's head.

She felt her cheeks grow hot, but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

Tidus watched enviously as Yuna entered the school building hand in hand with Shuyin.

"Damn him!" he mumbled angrily to himself as they passed him. She didn't look his way - didn't acknowledge his existence. Hell, who could blame her? He shattered her heart into tiny pieces and didn't know how to put it back together...

"Hey, baby," a sweet sounding seductive voice came from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face his girlfriend. Why was she always popping up everywhere?

"What's up, hun?" he managed to muster with a smile. _What was I thinking? She's hot and all, but could I really find love with her? Yevon, I'm stupid..._

"Just wanted to say goodbye to my _boyfriend_," she said, practically screaming the last word, "Before we go to our classes." She smiled and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Her eyes stayed open, however, to watch Yuna glare furiously at her. She smirked - not that anyone could see.

Tidus pulled away mid-kiss and said hastily, "Dona, I gotta get to class. I'll see ya around."

He quickly glanced at Yuna, who, for the first time, wasn't looking back at him. She was busy saying goodbye to her own boyfriend.

Sighing, he stepped into a stairwell and out of sight.

* * *

Yuna exhaled happily as she stepped into Seymour's history class. She noticed his eyes glued to her the entire time until she sat down in the back of the room, but didn't care much. She felt lighter than air. 

But, unfortunately, that feeling soon faded into hatred as Dona chose a seat next to her.

"Why, hello there, Yuna," she greeted in a phony sweet voice.

Yuna chose to ignore her, for she feared if she opened her mouth, she would say something she'd regret.

"What's the matter?" Dona asked, still mocking her, "Cat got your tongue? ...Or maybe Shuyin." She laughed spitefully.

Yuna gritted her teeth to keep her mouth closed.

"You know that boy Tidus, right?" Dona continued, "Great kisser. I mean, seriously, do you know how soft his lips are!?"

"Dona, shut up," Yuna said through clenched teeth. "You don't wanna push me."

"Or what? You're gonna sic that little best friend on me?" She looked up in mock thought. "Oh, right. He belongs to _me_, now."

"_HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE_!" Yuna shrieked standing up. "Especially not _you_. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't keep a man more than a week."

"I am _not_ like that!" Dona defended. "Besides, he wouldn't be with me at all if you just knew how to satisfy him." She smirked. By then, the whole class was watching them argue - even Seymour.

"You whore!" Yuna shouted, fuming.

"I am not a whore... Just 'cause I can do it better than you, doesn't mean I do it all the time," Dona quipped.

"_Slut_!" Yuna hissed.

"Bitch! Why don't you just get over yourself, already? You weren't good enough, so he came to someone that was!"

With one final scream, Yuna lunged at Dona, who had put up her hands to defend herself. She felt a hand grasp her arm and looked at its owner in surprise. Seymour had grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Ms. Yuna, as much as I would love to see a cat fight take place in my very own classroom, I cannot allow it," he drawled steadily. She could see the amusement in his eyes and scoffed at him inwardly. "Now, please take your seat." His hand brushed against her breast as he turned away from her and she couldn't help but make a face in disgust. She felt like she needed to take a bath... Too much violation in one morning.

* * *

After Spiran history, Yuna scanned the hallways for Tidus. 

A few minutes passed and she finally caught a glimpse of his blonde hair. She made her way toward him, pushing aggressively through the crowds of kids.

"Tidus," she called out to him angrily. He turned his head to see a trampled looking Yuna fixing her hair. After going through that kind of sea of kids, he didn't really blame her.

"Tidus," she said again, panting as she shifted her hold on her backpack strap.

"...Can I help you?" he asked awkwardly. They hadn't spoken in a while and it felt weird to talk to her again normally.

"Yeah, you can," Yuna stated bitterly, "By telling your stupid whore of a girlfriend to get off my back. She thinks I actually care about your relationship with her. You better tell her something unless you want a bruised and broken girl on your hands."

Tidus was shocked to hear her speak this way, but he quickly regained his composure to say, "Don't talk about Dona that way! You don't see me going around telling everybody that your boyfriend is a man-whore!"

Yuna's eyes squinted into slits. "Tidus... Go to hell." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, Tidus called out her name.

"Go to hell!" she repeated without even bothering to turn around.

Tidus sighed to himself and slammed his locker.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and in that time Tidus and Yuna distanced themselves from one another to such an extent that it was like the other didn't exist. No matter how annoying Rikku, Lulu, and Paine got, Yuna refused to speak with Tidus. No matter how much protesting Wakka, Gippal, and Baralai tried, Tidus wouldn't make up with Yuna. 

Yuna went out with her friends and Tidus went out with his. There were no more group nights, no matter how much their friends pleaded. Sometimes Yuna would get Tidus' friends, and sometimes Tidus got Yuna's friends, due to the fact that they were all couples.

Everyone but Tidus and Yuna - the supposedly 'best couple out of the group'.

Yuna, not being able to cope with the fact that she had to live under the same roof (as nice as that roof was) with the person she despised, she deicded to pack up her stuff and leave.

"What's all this for?" questioned Tidus when he came home. She was carrying out the rest of her belongings.

"I'm moving in with Shuyin," Yuna replied quietly. She turned away from him, not allowing him to see the tears form in her eyes, and continued out the door.

Tidus' knees felt weak and he thought he might collapse at any second. What he wanted to say to her so long, finally escaped his lips in a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Yuna..."

But she wasn't there to hear it.

And she wouldn't be for a long time.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Major cliffy, I know. Well, sorta. Yeah, it is, isn't it? Anyway, review and I'll post faster, like I promised! Luckily, my head feels so much better and I was able to take another day off from school to recover... It was like a vacation, this week. I will probably get another chapter out this weekend, but I'm not so sure about chapter nine, yet. I need to prepare for my math state exam next week, so it'll be a while 'til I'm able to update like this again. So, bask in the lovely privilege you have of reading new chapters every other day while you still can. Muahahaha! 

**review** and i shall give you all cookies for your kindness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _E_ight::.**

"You alright?" Shuyin asked skeptically as Yuna slammed the door to his car. She buried her face in her hands for a minute and then decided to look up at him.

"No, I'm fine," she assured with a tiny smile, "Let's go."

"Okiedoke," he said as he drove away from the building.

Sighing, Tidus watched Yuna and her new roommate - not to mention boyfriend! - drive off together. He turned toward his sofa, collapsing on to it tiredly. Dona had basically wiped him out by dragging him to go shopping with her. He felt the vibration of his phone in the pocket of his jeans and took his time taking it out to look at the caller ID.

Dona.

_Man, does she ever know when to quit!? _Tidus thought, groaning inwardly. It took him some time to decide whether to answer it before he finally flipped it open and held it to his ear, only to jerk it away again when his girlfriend's voice blared through the speaker.

"Hey, baby, how come it took you so long to answer me?" Dona asked. "You're not with that Yuna girl, are you?"

"No, I'm not with that Yuna girl," Tidus sighed into the phone in a bored tone._ Though, I wish I were..._

"Good," Dona replied, satisfied, "I was wonderin' if you wanted to go out tonight for dinner or something?"

"Dona," Tidus started, obviously annoyed, "I spent the whole day with you doing something that was horribly boring for me. I'm exhausted. I don't wanna go anywhere right now."

"What? You mean spending a day with your girlfriend is boring!?"

"When she completely ignores you to talk with her gal pals and makes you carry her bags and trail behind like a bell boy," Tidus snapped, "Then, yes, it is boring and tiring."

"I swear, you're such a baby sometimes," Dona said, rolling her eyes.

With that being said, Tidus hung up, turned off his phone, and stuffed it back in his jeans. "Yevon, I can't stand her..." he groaned to himself, closing his eyes and beginning to doze off.

* * *

"Yunie, you've gotta be kidding me," Rikku protested into her cell phone, "How can you move in with Shuyin?"

"Rikku," Yuna sighed, "He's my boyfriend. Tidus... isn't even my friend anymore."

"YUNIE!" Rikku practically screamed. "Don't say something like that! You and him have been best friends since, like... forever! You can't just toss him aside like that!"

"Why not?" Yuna asked, "He did it to me. He tossed me aside for that stupid slut."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Rikku groaned.

"Absolutely nothing," Yuna answered firmly, "I don't want you interfering with this. Don't try to break me and Shuyin up or Dona and Tidus. 'Cause I know you'll try something like that. Just... go with the flow with things."

"Yuna, it isn't that easy," Rikku said quietly. She sighed. "This type of change isn't something that easy to handle, y'know?"

"Wow, Rikku, I never knew you were so wise," Yuna replied sarcastically. She almost immediately regretted acting so arrogant and exhaled. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I guess Tidus and I were never... meant to be. Even as friends." She wiped away some tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"Yunie, don't say that," Rikku said sadly, "I'll find a way to fix it. You'll see! You just watch!"

"Rikku, wait! Don't-" Yuna sighed and looked at her phone. 'CALL ENDED' flashed across the screen.

"Hey, you all settled?" Shuyin asked poking his head into her new bedroom.

Yuna jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Oh, yeah. My unpacking is basically all taken care of!"

"...Well, good," Shuyin said in a different tone of voice, approaching her slowly and leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled away from him and sighed. "I-I think I'm gonna go take a shower," she said hastily. "I'm all sweaty and tired anyway." She rushed past him and into the bathroom down the hall.

"Yuna-" He sighed when he heard the door to bathroom close.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Rikku cried to her friends, who had come over her house to hear of something 'important', which was obviously the fact that Yuna had abandoned Tidus for Shuyin. "Can you guys believe this?"

"You called us all the way over here for _that_...?" Paine asked in a bored tone. "Listen, Rikku. We all know Tidus and Yuna are having a bad relationship right now, but what do you expect us to do?"

Rikku frowned and furrowed her brow in thought. Before she could open her mouth to say something, Lulu spoke up.

"Paine's right," she agreed, "We know you're worried, Rik, but there's not much we can do..."

"Why are you guys all worked up about this anyway, ya?" Wakka asked, "It's just a few mishaps with them. They'll be back together in no time, ya!"

Baralai sighed, "Well, if that's the case, then isn't this little 'meeting' pretty much a waste of time?"

Rikku shook her head. "I just wanna come up with a plan to get them back together... It's too weird without having them around with each other. They've been inseparable since they were toddlers. Attached at the hip! We can't let some Tidus-look-alike and dark skinned whore steal them away from each other!"

"But if they're dating different people," Wakka started thoughtfully, "...then why would they wanna go out with each other?"

"Yevon, Wakka, are you that naive?" Lulu asked in a humored voice.

"What?" Wakka protested, "Whaddaya mean?"

"They have that 'we're just friends' relationship," Rikku explained, "Where they use that excuse to mask their undying love for each other."

"Okay, maybe that's going a little far," Gippal commented, "'Undying?'"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Crid ib."

"Syga sa," Gippal countered.

Ignoring him, Rikku sat down with a huff and thought for a minute. "I think we should break them up! And then have Tidus and Yuna conveniently bump into each other."

"Ugh," Paine groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Actually, it sounds like one of the most exciting things I've heard in a long time," Baralai put in. When Paine gave him an odd look he said in his own defense, "Well, you've gotta remember how I've been raised - like a complete gentleman. I was supposed to become praetor of Bevelle, so..."

"That's what I like about you," Paine said, pecking him on the cheek and making him blush. "You're not like most guys." Baralai smiled modestly.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Rikku announced, gathering everyone closer together, despite their protests.

* * *

The next day at school had been a weird one indeed for Yuna...

Shuyin and Yuna stepped out of his car and started toward the school in awkward silence. Yuna spotted Lenne across the parking lot and as they neared her, she felt Shuyin wrap his arm around her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything. As Lenne passed them, she glared enviously.

After Shuyin had left for class, Yuna stood at her locker, gathering her books for her own class.

"Hey, Yunie!" she heard a familiar voice chirp.

She jumped in surprise and clutched her chest. "Yevon, Rikku, don't do that!" she complained, slamming her locker shut. When Rikku stood there smiling widely and staring at her, she asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes," Rikku said nodding, "I need to talk to you."

"Look, Rikku, if it's about Tidus, I-"

"Yunie, it's _important_!" Rikku interrupted dragging her down the hall. She stopped at a distance from Tidus' locker and pointed at him. "Look!"

Yuna watched as Tidus rolled his eyes when Dona approached him and starting to talk to him. She noticed the way he slammed his locker angrily and talked through clenched teeth.

"Okay, and?" Yuna asked in exasperation.

"They're bound to break up soon!" Rikku observed, "That's when you have your chance to nail him!"

"Rikku, I'm not sure you understand, but Shuyin and I are dating," Yuna explained. She was tired of having her stupid blonde cousin and her attempts to get her to be with Tidus. "I know it's hard for you to accept this change, but it's true." With that being said, Yuna whirled around and stepped away from her.

"What happened?" Lulu asked, appearing from a stairwell.

Rikku sighed hopelessly. "She's obviously not jealous... Or maybe she's just good at hiding it... I dunno, but it's time to go spread rumors about Dona and Shuyin cheating, alright?"

"I hear ya," Lulu responded. She actually shocked herself. She wasn't used to doing something so rebel. She usually stuck to the rules and was respectful. Maybe Rikku was getting to her...

"Well, we're off!" Rikku cried, turning around and bolting down the hall.

"Yevon, she's such a caffeine fueled girl..." Lulu grumbled.

* * *

Yuna's eyes drooped tiredly as she stared at Shelinda who was writing something on the chalkboard. This class couldn't have gotten more boring. And even when she tried to pay attention, she was too annoyed at the teacher's loud, high pitched voice. Sighing, she began to doodle in her notebook absently when she suddenly heard some rather loud whispering.

"Have you heard about Shuyin and Dona?" a blonde a few seats away from Yuna whispered. Leblanc, of course. Leave it to her to spread gossip with her big mouth. "They've been seeing each other secretly for the past week and a half!"

"Really!?" Belgimene whispered back, "But I thought he was dating that girl, Yuna. And isn't Dona with Yuna's former best friend, Tidus?"

"Yeah, but I heard that he was seeing Dona behind her back," Leblanc explained quietly, "And that they were recently seen kissing in that park near the lake. Y'know, the one down the street?"

"Oh," Belgimene said, nodding. She then glanced at Yuna and said sympathetically, "Poor sap... I remember when_ my_ boyfriend..."

Yuna stopped listening at that point, her eyes so wide that it hurt. Had Shuyin actually cheated on her with her best friend's - oh, former, sorry - girlfriend!? She felt her heart sink so far, that she almost felt it in her stomach. Would Shuyin honestly do that to her?

The bell soon rang after the news had found themselves to her ears and her sadness had quickly turned to anger in that period of time. She stomped her way over to Shuyin's locker and waited until she was him jump out of a stairwell. He saw her and waved cheerfully, but quickly lost the expression when he saw the look on her face.

_Oh shit... _he thought as he walked up to her. "H-hey, Yuna," he greeted meekly. He leaned in to peck her on the lips, but she backed away.

"Shuyin, we have to talk," she said tersely, pulling her boyfriend into a nearby supply closet. He ran his fingers through his air nervously and swallowed so loud, he thought Yuna could hear it.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing with Dona at the park a few days ago?" Yuna asked through clenched teeth. She felt her hands curl into fists.

"What are you talkin' about?" Shuyin asked in astonishment. "I was never with that slut!"

"Don't lie to me!" Yuna shouted. It was almost too much to take in such a cramped place. "Shuyin, I swear, if you're lying to me, I will-"

"Yuna, I'm not lying!" Shuyin cried back defensively. "Even if I were to cheat on you - and I would never! - then it sure as hell wouldn't be Dona! I hate that whore!"

Yuna felt the tears rise to her eyes, but she was thankful he couldn't see her in the dark. She resisted sniffling.

"Yuna, I would never hurt you," Shuyin said softly, "I care for you. I would never go behind your back."

Yuna's voice had cracked and it even sounded like she was crying, but she didn't care. "If you're lying to me and-"

"I'm not lying!" Shuyin denied, "I would never lie to you..." He leaned into her but she pulled away.

"D-don't touch me..." she said sourly, opening the door and hurriedly walking toward her locker.

"Yuna!" Shuyin called after her, but she had already rounded and corner and was out of his sight. He sighed to himself and smacked his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus sat in his overly boring biology class and groaned inwardly. Why did school have to exist? He looked around for some source of entertainment before he fell asleep. Luckily, the two girls in front of him started gossiping.

"Oh my Yevon, I just heard about Shuyin and Dona's little affair," the first girl whispered excitedly.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" the second girl whispered in the same surprised tone. "But they're both dating someone else!"

"Yeah, I know," the first girl replied in a somewhat disturbed tone, "Poor Tidus..."

"He obviously didn't know what he was getting into when he started dating Dona," the other girl said spitefully, ending the conversation.

Tidus froze completely. The pen he had been chewing on fell out of his mouth and on to the floor. He sat there, gaping at the thought of what he just heard. He had heard Dona had a reputation for sleeping around, but she had seemed so committed to him that he was sure she wouldn't do anything. Then again, it was _Dona_ they were talking about. A person like her seemed very likely to something like that.

The bell rang soon after and Tidus shot up and out the door. After gathering his own books, he stood next to his locker, knowing that Dona would come sooner or later. Proving him right, he soon saw Dona heading towards him with that stupid grin on her face.

"Dona, what the hell are you thinking!?" Tidus asked fiercely, taking her aback. He didn't bother pulling her to the side or anything. He could care less about who saw his argument.

"What do you mean, Ti?" Dona asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Tidus shouted, causing her to flinch. "Now you tell me what the fuck you're doing with Shuyin behind my back!"

"Tidus, I'm not doing shit behind your back!" Dona yelled back. "Calm your ass down!"

"You're a lying whore! I knew you were no good from the start!" By then Tidus' face had turned bright red.

Yuna had been walking silently with Shuyin down the hall when she heard the school's most 'famous couple' snapping at each other. She heard Shuyin's name in the argument and immediately turned to glare at him.

"Yuna, I swear, there's nothing-"

"Come here," Yuna said through clenched teeth, dragging her boyfriend behind her. When she reach Dona, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, slut!"

"What did you just call me?" Dona said, turning around.

"You heard me," Yuna retorted, "Now, what the fuck were doing with my boyfriend?" She pushed Dona toward Shuyin. They stared at each other awkwardly.

Dona's eyes looked Shuyin up and down. "Um, ew."

"What the fuck do you mean 'ew'?" Shuyin asked. Obviously, he had been insulted. "I look just like him," he said, pointing to Tidus.

Dona rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I didn't do anything with you and I don't want to. Ever."

"Well who the hell would wanna do anything with you, either, you non-virgin whore," Shuyin shot back.

Dona looked at him in disgust and brought her hand up to smack him, but felt another hand grasping her own. She turned to see Yuna.

"Don't touch my boyfriend," she growled, a menacing look in her bi colored eyes. She let go of Dona's hand, allowing it to fall to her side limply.

Tidus stood there, watching them in amusement.

"You're not gonna do anything, Tidus!?" Dona asked defenselessly.

"Whatever," he said, sighing, "I'm gonna go. Before I'm late to class."

_Brrrrrrrring!_

"Well, I'm late to class," he said, smiling sarcastically.

Yuna rolled her eyes and pushed past Dona and Shuyin, still unsure of what to think about that little 'affair' everyone seemed to be talking about. She could've sworn she saw a blonde blur in a stairwell nearby on her way to her next class, but she chose to ignore it.

"Think it worked?" Gippal asked his girlfriend quietly.

"I dunno, but that was awesome!" Rikku squealed, giggling.

"Yevon, Rikku, you are really something," Gippal said, chuckling.

* * *

Yay, another chapter has been concluded. :) Now hurry up and **review** and I'll give you all cookies! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, omg, chapter nine! This story is coming out way better than I expected. 

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _N_ine::.**

"Sorry I'm later, Mr. Seymour," Rikku apologized, walking to the back of the classroom and sitting next to Lulu and Paine. "Hey, guys."

"Did our little 'plan' work?" Lulu asked anxiously. Once again, her behavior startled her, but she ignored it and stared at Rikku, waiting for her answer.

"Well, honestly, I'm not really sure, but there _was_ quite an argument," answered Rikku brightly. She explained what had happened quickly and excitedly.

Lulu and Paine both looked thoughtful for a minute before smirking. "Then they should be getting back together soon, right?" Lulu said.

"I dunno," Rikku replied honestly, "I mean, Yuna might still be attached to Shuyin and Tidus with Dona, too. Though it really didn't _look_ like it."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Paine concluded, turning her attention back to the blackboard.

"I guess you're right," Lulu agreed. She then turned to Rikku seriously and said, "But, Rikku, I want you to remember that you can't just go around doing stuff like this – no matter who it's for, okay? I don't want you getting hurt, alright?"

Rikku nodded embarrassedly and bit her lip. "You're right, Lulu. I understand."

"Good. No more charades, then," Lulu said simply and she turned back to the teacher.

* * *

Yuna sighed in relief when the final bell of the day had rung. Practically running out of the classroom and to her locker, she forcefully stuffed her books into it and slammed it. After all the day's events, she was happy to finally be free for the weekend. No school, no Tidus… Shuyin, yes, but she planned to have a sleepover with Rikku, so she wouldn't see much of him either – even despite the fact they lived together.

"Hey, Yunie!" she heard Rikku call to her. She was running towards her energetically, with Gippal following slowly behind her.

Almost crashing into her cousin, Rikku continued to speak, "So, you're coming over for the sleepover, right? Right?"

"Yes, Rikku," Yuna replied in a much controlled voice, "What time do I come over?"

"Oh, at about… six, I guess," Rikku answered, smiling.

"Oui'na ryjehk y cmaabujan?" Gippal said pouting. "Ruf lusa oui teth'd damm sa ypuid ed? Huf E's kuhhy ryja du cbaht dra faagaht lumt yht ymuha..."

"Oh, Gippal, you could go out with the boys," Rikku said in a somewhat motherly way, "Besides, a little time to ourselves could be… fun." She smiled brightly.

"Alright," Gippal said in mock disappointment, "But can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"Um, okay," Yuna said awkwardly, "I'm gonna… go home. I'll see ya tonight, Rik." With that, she turned on her heel and started to walk quickly away from the couple.

She saw Shuyin standing in front of his car, glancing at his watch. When he saw Yuna, he waved nervously. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, passing him when he tried to kiss her and got into his car.

"C'mon, Yuna!" he said in frustration, "You can't stay angry at him forever! Especially when I didn't even do anything!"

"I don't know if you did anything, now do I?" Yuna countered in a tired voice.

"But you saw how Dona and I acted," Shuyin cried as he climbed into the driver's seat. "How could we possibly like each other _at all_?"

"Listen, just give me some time to get my thoughts together, _please_," Yuna said, rubbing her forehead, "Can we just go home?"

Shuyin sighed, "Fine..." He started the car up and drove out of the parking lot and down the street.

The two rode in silence for what seemed like hours, even if it was just five minutes. When they reached Shuyin's house, Yuna stepped out quickly and made her way to the door, unlocking it with her own key and rushing up to her bedroom, not allowing Shuyin to say anything to her.

She used her bathroom to shower, blow dry her hair, and apply simple make up. She dressed into a pair of fitting jeans and a t-shirt that showed some of her stomach. She didn't have to look her best - it was just a night with her girlfriends. She packed her PJ's and an extra pair of clothes into a small duffel bag. By the time she was done, it was already a quarter after five. Rikku didn't live that far, but she thought she might as well leave now and arrive early so she didn't have to discuss anything with Shuyin. Preferably, she wanted to talk to her friends about staying with him or not before telling him anything. Then again, if she didn't stay with him, where would she live?

She tried to leave the house as quietly as possible, Shuyin spotted her from his place on the couch. "Where're ya going, Yuna?"

Busted. "I, um, uh..." Yuna tripped over her own words. "I'm going to, uh, go over Rikku's. We're having a, um... slumber party with Lulu and Paine."

She saw Shuyin's features drop in disappointment, but he managed to smile weakly and say, "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, then, I guess. What time are you getting back?"

"Um, I dunno, really," Yuna answered honestly with a shrug.

"You want me to drive you there?" he offered.

"No, it's alright. Rikku doesn't live that far. I'll walk." She mustered a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she replied firmly and turned to the door, leaving him and the house.

Sighing, finally relieved to be away from such tension, she made her way down the street. In a matter of minutes, she reached Rikku's house. She rang the bell with her free hand and a mohawked blonde Al Bhed answered.

"Fro, rammu, Yuna!" he cried, pulling her into a hug. She stood in his arms awkwardly until he released her. "Oh, that's right: you don't speak Al Bhed. Heh, sorry about that."

"It's alright, Brother," Yuna said smiling, "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Never better," Brother replied in a rather happy tone. "Rao, Rikku, kad ouin pidd tufh rana! Ouin vencd kiacd ryc ynnejat!" he yelled up the stairs behind him.

"Lusehk!" she heard Rikku call back. She heard her cousin stomping down the stairs and she soon appeared from the second floor.

"Hey, Rikku," Yuna said sheepishly.

"You're here early, Yunie!" Rikku pointed out, "C'mon, follow me upstairs to my room."

"You guys are having a sleepover right?" Brother asked. "Well, keep it down... I'm going to bed soon."

"When did _he_ get here?" Yuna whispered to her blonde cousin as they traveled up the stairs.

"Oh, he moved in with me about a week ago," Rikku explained, "My father was still kinda uncomfortable about me living alone once Paine and Lulu had found a house, so he sent him. I would've told you, but I didn't think you've been in the greatest of moods these past few weeks."

They soon reached the door to Rikku's room.

To no surprise, Rikku's room was painted pink and yellow. She had a big, round bed with lacey curtains surrounding it, pink dressers, and tables with yellow lamps on them. She had about a million stuffed animals and beenie bags to sit on. On the far side of the left of the room were two pink couches with a large, flat screen t.v. built into the wall in front of them with a stereo system and DVD player. Her carpeting was pink as well and she had a whole bunch of shelves with movies, books, and DVD's stacked in them. Even a little refrigerator was stashed over in a corner.

"Wow..." Yuna said, gawking as she looked around the bright room.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever told you, but my brother found a great job, here in Zanarakand," Rikku explained, "He's been promoted to 'Machina Builder' now... Or somethin' like that."

"Okay, so my lovely walk-in closet is over there," Rikku said, pointing to a set of two wooden doors, "Not that you care or anything. The bathroom is over there. It has a, um, jacuzzi, too."

"Oh my Yevon, Rikku," Yuna said, sighing in amazement, "I didn't know you had all this stuff! I look like a bum compared to you!" She dropped her duffel bag in front of Rikku's bed and set her eyes on a pair of french doors concealed by curtains.

"What's over there?" she asked in wonder.

"Oh, that's the best part about my room," Rikku said, smiling, "C'mere." She led Yuna over to the doors, unlatched the handles, and swung them open to reveal a concrete balcony - somewhat castle-like with a railing. Four chairs had been set up on the balcony and there was an absolutely gorgeous view of the city below.

"Oh my Yevon..." Yuna sighed. "It's...beautiful."

"Mm," Rikku agreed quietly, "It really is, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, startling the peaceful cousins.

"Oh, I'll get that," Rikku announced, rushing out of her room and downstairs. She returned with Paine and Lulu.

"Agh, too bright!" Paine said, shielding her eyes. "Yevon, Rikku, can you get any girlier?"

"Well, if you want me to-"

"No! No, please. Anything but that." Paine sunk into a beenie bag, her hands still over her eyes.

Lulu chuckled and said, "Paine, don't worry. You get used to it."

Paine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think I will..."

"Oh, hey, guys," greeted Yuna as she walked inside from the balcony. "You've gotta come check this out. There's such a fantastic view!"

"Yeah, I set up some seats out there for us to talk and stuff," Rikku exclaimed as she bounced out to her balcony.

"Rikku, have you been drinking coffee?" Paine asked as she followed her friends outside.

* * *

"Ugh, why am I so bored?" Gippal groaned, banging his head on the countertop in front of him.

"Chill out, man," Tidus said, "Don't you know how to have a good time without your girlfriend?"

"Psh, yeah right," Wakka said, laughing.

"Rao, lid ed uid, kioc!" Gippal complained in a low, bored voice.

"Whose idea was it to come to a club, anyway?" Baralai asked, turning to his friends. "I'm not enjoying this one bit."

"Tidus..." Wakka accused under his breath, which was followed by a glare from the blonde. "Besides, we all have girlfriends, so there really was no point in comin' here, ya?"

"Oh, give it a rest," Tidus said, "You wanted to come here to watch all the dancing girls in mini skirts."

"Hey, I would never disrespect Lu like that!" Wakka contradicted, "You know that!"

"...Whatever," Tidus mumbled, taking another sip of his soda. They were too young to be drinking any alcohol. "Why do the girls up and have a sleepover outta nowhere anyway?"

"Um, why are you complaining?" Gippal asked, "You're girlfriend isn't with ours."

"But Yuna is..." Wakka muttered.

"What?" Tidus asked suspiciously.

"Eh, it was nothin'..." Wakka replied cautiously.

"Man, why don't you just dump that no-good slut?" Baralai suggested, "I mean, we all know you wanna be with Yuna."

"Hey, shut up," Tidus said, scowling and tossing his soda can aside, "I'm dating Dona and that's that. Y'know, I really think she's the one."

Wakka, Gippal, and Baralai all tried to suppress their laughs, but failed miserably. They all laughed loudly at Tidus' comment and recieved glares from him.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, angrily.

"Are you in, like, 'I-lost-the-love-of-my-life-and-now-I'm-trying-to-find-the-same-relationship-with-a-whore-who'll-never-replace-her' denial or something?" Gippal asked, still laughing.

Tidus glowered at him and said, "Hey, listen to me: I like Dona. A lot. And-"

The group laughed even louder at him when he said that.

"Fine, alright!?" Tidus cried, "It's true - I _do_ miss Yuna. I _do_ love her. I _do_ want to be with her forever. I want her to link her hand into mind and kiss her and..." He sighed and folded his hands on to his lap, casting his gaze at the floor.

"That was very corny," Gippal remarked, "Yet... very revealing."

"If you love her so much," Wakka began, "Then what the hell are you doin', ya? Go get 'er."

"I-I can't..." Tidus mumbled with another sigh, "You can't just make a girl fall in love with you..."

"If I'm correct, she _is_ in love with you," Baralai said.

"No... she _was_," Tidus corrected sadly, "Now she thinks I'm just a big, fat idiot loser who deserves to die..."

"She's Yuna, ya?" Wakka assured, "She'll come back to you. You just gotta make the first move, ya?" He patted his best friend on the back comfortingly.

_What if he's right...? _Tidus thought, letting his face fall into his cupped hands. _Then again, Yuna is a very stubborn person... Well, almost._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, so what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Rikku asked as she skimmed through her stack of DVD's, "I have a bajillion of 'em, so take your pick!" They had all settled down after a long night of gossiping, pillow fights, and sharing secrets and were garbed in their pajama's.

"Hm... what about a horror movie?" Paine suggested, looking around skeptically at the others.

"But then I won't be able to sleep..." Rikku complained with a pout.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Fine. Then what do _you_ suggest?"

"What about a suspense or action film?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah... it'd be full of cool scenes, but not scary," Yuna approved with a sheepish smile.

"I guess that works," Rikku said, shrugging. She started to skim through her DVD's again and slid one out of its shelf. "How about this one?" she asked as she held it up for her friends to see. "_The Legend of the Mythical Creature: Sin_. I heard it's really good, so I bought it, but I never really watched it... Heh."

"Is it a documentary...?" Paine asked suspiciously.

"Hecks no!" Rikku answered with an odd look, "Why would I wanna watch a stupid documentary? It's a fantasy movie, obviously. It's about how a summoner and her guardians embark on a journey to defeat the world's biggest threat: Sin. That's basically all I know, right now. I mean, they don't say much more on the back of the case."

"Sounds good," Yuna piped, "Put it in!"

"I've got the snacks," Lulu announced, coming into the bedroom once more with bags of popcorn.

Yuna sprang up from the couch to take a few sodas out of the fridge. Rikku dimmed the lights and they all sat down again to watch the movie.

About two hours into the movie, Lulu had dozed off, leaning her head on the arm of the couch. Rikku was staring at the screen teary eyed and sniffling, - it was quite the tragedy - Paine was looking at the t.v. blankly, and Yuna was watching the movie intently, her eyes wide open. She was still stuffing popcorn into her mouth slowly.

Rikku's cell phone suddenly gave off a brief ring and she reached into her pocket quickly and checked the caller ID.

"Ugh, Gippal..." she groaned softly. She got up from the couch and flipped open her phone, hopping on to her bed. She held the phone to her ear and said quietly in her Al Bhed drawl, "Rammu?"

"Rao, pypa," an equally Al Bhed accented voice came from the other end, "Frydlry tuehk?"

"Gippal, fro yna oui lymmehk cu myda? E's dnoehk du ahzuo y sujea fedr so vneahtc!" Rikku whispered angrily.

"E lymmat du damm oui ypuid Tidus' hajan ahtehk muja vun Yuna," Gippal replied, chuckling to himself.

"Muug, E tuh'd naymmo lyna ypuid Tidus yht Yuna nekrd huf. E zicd fyhhy ku du cmaab. E'mm dymg du oui dusunnuf ypuid ed, ymnekrd? Kuut poa." She closed her phone and trudged back to the couch, plopping herself down next to Yuna, who had also become teary eyed. The credits were rolling and she switched the television off with the remote. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

Turning to a tired Rikku, she asked, "What were you guys talkin' about? I heard mine name in there... And Tidus'."

"Oh, nothing," the blonde replied in a drowsy voice. She yawned and continued, "Just about Tidus' never ending love for you..." She stretched herself out on the couch, leaving a stunned Yuna, wide eyed and wide awake now, for that matter.

Gently moving her cousin to the other side of the sofa with Paine, who had also dozed off, Yuna stood up and stretched. Looking around for a place to sleep, - she found it rude to sleep in someone else's bed - she yawned, blinked, and absently laid down on the soft, smooth mattress anyway.

She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

_Tidus' never ending love for me..._

That was her last thought before falling asleep peacefully.

* * *

**Al Bhed Translations:**

Oui'na ryjehk y cmaabujan? Ruf lusa oui teth'd damm sa ypuid ed? Huf E's kuhhy ryja du cbaht dra faagaht lumt yht ymuha...: You're having a sleepover? How come you didn't tell me about it? Now I'm gonna have to spend the weekend cold and alone...

Fro, rammu, Yuna!: Why, hello, Yuna!

Rao, Rikku, kad ouin pidd tufh rana! Ouin vencd kiacd ryc ynnejat!: Hey, Rikku, get your butt down here! Your first guest has arrived!

Lusehk!: Coming!

Rao, lid ed uid, kioc!: Hey, cute it out, guys!

Rammu?: Hello?

Rao, pypa. Frydlry tuehk: Hey, babe. Whatcha doing?

Gippal, fro yna oui lymmehk cu myda? E's dnoehk du ahzuo y sujea fedr so vneahtc!: Gippal, why are you calling so late? I'm trying to enjoy a movie with my friends!

E lymmat du damm oui ypuid Tidus' hajan ahtehk muja vun Yuna.: I called to tell you about Tidus' never ending love for Yuna.

Muug, E tuh'd naymmo lyna ypuid Tidus yht Yuna nekrd huf. E zicd fyhhy ku du cmaab. E'mm dymg du oui dusunnuf ypuid ed, ymnekrd? Kuut poa.: Look, I don't really care about Tidus and Yuna right now. I just wanna go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it, alright? Good bye.

* * *

**Notice: I know I made Brother completely OOC, but I didn't like his normal personality and didn't want it to get in the way of the storyline, so I just made him nice and friendly to Yuna.. Not absolutely infatuated with her. I hope you guys don't mind. I kind of like him better this way. I think everyone does... O.o**

I wouldn't exactly consider that a cliffy, but it's your opinion, now isn't it? The good news is that I found time to update this chapter because my brother didn't feel well and had to go to sleep so I had the computer all to myself... and I still do! Yay for me! I'm here to see all **your lovely, compimentary reviews**:)

Remember: **reviews make updates come faster**!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for such a long wait, guys! But, as I said, I would be busy with schoolwork and whatnot. Plus, my really bad headaches came back for a couple days, so it was hard to concentrate on writing. Anyway, a BIG thanks to Tidus Eternity Yuna for all those reviews, and of course, thanks to all my other reviews. You are all my motivators:) 

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _T_en::.**

Tidus awoke groggily and feeling like he had just been hit by a large truck. Wiping his mouth tiredly, he pushed himself onto his feet and blinked his eyes wide open. He was in his room. But why was he on the floor? He glanced down at the floor and saw an old notebook he no longer used, covered in Yuna's name and numerous hearts and other phrases including his name with hers. His eyes widened, though it was no surprised he had written that, and snatched up the notebook.

He stared at it thoughtfully, debating whether he should rip it up or not. Finally, he tossed it onto his dresser and stepped into his bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

By the time he had finished showering, he had made up his mind that he would have a talk with Dona. An important talk.

One that would end their relationship.

* * *

"YUNIE!" The brunette jerked awake in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Oh my Yevon, Rikku," she groaned when realization had hit her, "Can't you wake me up a little quieter?" She collapsed onto her cousin's bed once more and tugged a pillow over her head.

"C'mon, Yunie, you hafta get up!" Rikku protested, shaking her drowsy cousin. "You can't just sleep all day!"

"Wanna see me?" Yuna countered with a hidden smile.

"Just 'cause you fell asleep later than everyone else, doesn't mean you get to sleep later," Rikku complained, her hands planted on her hips.

Remembering what Rikku had told her last night about Tidus, suddenly Yuna didn't want to sleep anymore. Her body bolted up as the memory had reached her mind, a small smile evident on her face.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Rikku asked suspiciously, tilting her head and furrowing her brows.

Startled, Yuna quickly shook her thoughts from her head and her smile faded. "Oh, nothing," chimed happily, indicating to Rikku that something was indeed 'up'.

"Yunie..." Rikku said in a voice that basically meant, 'you better tell me what's going on'.

"Rikku..." Yuna mocked.

"What the hell's going on?" Rikku said in a burst of squealing.

Yuna covered her eyes and winced. "Rikku, my Yevon, can't you stay quiet for just a minute?"

"She's such a pest," came a deep, neutral voice from behind them. They turned to see Paine and Lulu standing in the doorway.

"I'm just curious," Rikku said defensively. "So what _is_ going on, Yunie?" she asked, turning back toward her cousin.

Yuna's green and blue eyes glanced toward Lulu, then Paine, and back to Rikku. "Um, I need to speak with you privately, Rikku."

"Oh...kay?" Rikku glanced around uncertainly before being tugged into the nearby bathroom by an anxious Yuna. Stumbling into the room, Yuna closed the door behind her softly and smiled, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

"What is it?" Rikku asked, obviously annoyed at this point.

"Do you, uh, remember what you told me last night?" Yuna questioned slowly.

"Um... uh, no?" Rikku answered thoughtfully, putting a finger to her lips in wonder.

"You said that Gippal called you..." Yuna started, trying to get her blonde cousin to remember.

"Oh, yeah!" Rikku screeched, snapping her fingers in realization. "That stuff he said about Tidus loving you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped and clamped her hands over her lips.

Yuna laughed at her childish gesture and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure this stuff works out!"

"W-wait... What!?" Rikku stared at Yuna in disbelief. "You _want_ to get back together with him!?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Rikku. Even a baby chocobo could've figured that out."

"Um... y-yeah," Rikku said simply, seemingly at a loss for words.

"So, do we tell Lu and Paine?" Yuna asked, reaching for the doorknob.

"I dunno, whatever you wanna do," Rikku replied airily with a shrug.

"You know what? ...You do it."

"What!?" Rikku was quite taken aback by her cousin's remark. "Why can't you?"

"First of all, you're gonna spill the beans anyway," Yuna pointed out, "because you just love to get everyone excited. Second of all, you're better friends with them than I am. So you go do it."

"Fine. Whatever." Rikku left the bathroom, but Yuna chose to remain there while Rikku broke the ice about how she and Tidus felt. She heard a neutral, "That's great!" from Lulu and a sarcastic comment from Paine, and then a whole lot of squealing from Rikku. She decided it was alright to leave the bathroom then.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, as if everything were completely normal. And, in a way, it was.

"So, what are we doing today?" Paine asked, ignoring the awkward silence.

"Shopping!" Rikku cheered happily, which was then followed by a groan from Paine. "Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun!" she added. "Yunie, hurry your butt up and get ready!"

"Okiedoke," Yuna confirmed casually. She turned on her heel toward the bathroom, grabbing her duffel bag with her clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, and make up in it. She noticed there was a slight bounce in her step and a slight smile on her face. One that hadn't been seen for quite some time.

* * *

Tidus stared at the clothes in his closet indecisively. "Um, should I wear this...? No... Ugh, I'm starting to sound like a girl!"

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He tripped over his own feet to get to it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tidey," came that sensual voice that he had grown to hate, "Wanna come to the mall with me and my friends today?"

Tidus thought for a moment. Did he really want to go with her? No, of course not. But was it an opportunity to break up with her? Yes, it was. "Okay, sure. What time do you-"

"In an hour," Dona answered, cutting him off, "And don't be late!" She hung up her phone.

Tidus looked at his phone disdainfully. "Dumb whore hung up on me..." He hastily picked out a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt to wear. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out, grabbed his keys, and left his house.

To his surprise, he found Gippal leaning on the door of his car. "Oh, hey, man."

"Um, what are you doing?" Tidus asked.

"What's it look like? I was waiting for your lazy ass to get up!" Gippal answered. "Your old man told me you were still sleeping when I came by at eleven, so I've been waiting out here for you."

"Why didn't you come in?" Tidus questioned, unlocking the door to his car.

"Well, no offense, but you're dad's pretty, uh..." He paused to find the right word.

"Drunk?" suggested Tidus.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gippal agreed.

"Bastard..." Tidus muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" His blonde friend raised his eyebrows.

"Nothin'." Tidus climbed into his car and started the engine.

"Where ya going?" Gippal asked, leaning against his car again.

"I gotta pick up Dona and her stupid friends and drive them to the mall," Tidus answered distastefully.

"Want me to come?"

Tidus looked up at him in surprise. "Um, why would you want to?"

"I think you might need some male companionship," Gippal said, "I mean, c'mon, bro. You're in a mall with a bunch of giddy, teenage whores. No one's gonna pay attention to you. You'll be their bag carrier, left stranded miles behind them, dragging their mountains of mini skirts, halter tops, and make up."

Tidus chuckled and said, "Get in."

* * *

"Here we are!" Rikku chirped, pulling into the mall's parking lot. "Zanarkand's famous and gigantic mall!"

Yuna turned when she saw a blur of blue and white. She scanned the parking lot for the familiar car, but shrugged it off. After all, it would be too coincidential for him to be here, too, right?

"C'mon, let's skedaddle!" Rikku cried excitedly, pushing her way out of the car and pulling her sweater tighter around her. Winter had just begun, and even though it was after Christmas, the weather still seemed pretty baumy. Zanarkand was way down south, so it was always slightly warm. But they always got snow at least a few times a year.

"Ske-what?" Yuna asked, stepping out of the car, as well.

"Skedaddle!" Rikku repeated. "C'mon, let's go!" She rushed to the entrance of the mall.

"She is way too cheerful..." Paine grumbled as she followed her friends toward the mall.

"It's like I'm home again..." Rikku sighed dreamily as she walked into the large interior of the Zanarkand Mall.

"Oh, please," Yuna stated in annoyanced, "Just, can we get this over with?"

"Wow, for a preppy dressed girl, you sure don't sound like one," Paine commented with a small smirk.

"Well, you can't expect me to love shopping as much as Rikku!" Yuna said. "...Actually, I don't think anyone's as enthusiastic as Rikku is about shopping."

"Shoes first!" Rikku announced, dragging her friends toward the shoe store.

Once again, Yuna thought she saw a blur of yellow from the corner of her eyes, but when she turned, all she saw was a crowd of girls, hovering over designer clothes. Probably cheerleaders from her school. Damn them and their money.

"Okay, can we go now?" Paine complained as she leaned against the wall next to the dressing rooms. "You've bought your stupid little high heels!"

"We still have a lot of work to do..." Lulu informed her. "Here's a tip: don't ever go shopping with Rikku."

"I'm starting to consider that myself..." Yuna mumbled, stepping away from her cousin.

"Hey, slowpokes, c'mon! We need to buy jeans now! And then coats! It's getting chilly outside!" Rikku called out to them as she practically ran toward the Winter-Wear shop.

"Isn't there a dance coming up soon?" Lulu pointd out thoughtfully.

"Really?" Yuna asked, her face surprised, yet ecstatic.

"Oh, yay," Paine added sarcastically. "Just another lame party to embarrass myself at!"

"Huh?" Yuna looked at her questioningly.

"Paine doesn't like any kind of school dance," Lulu explained humorously, "because the first time we went in seventh grade she and-"

"Hey, shut up!" Paine interrupted, punching her companion in the arm.

"Ow, alright!" Lulu said in defeat. "Anyway, it's a Valentine's Day Dance," she told Yuna.

"Hm... interesting..." Yuna said simply.

"You gonna go with Shuyin?" Rikku asked eagerly, whirling around, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I don't know yet," Yuna answered shrugging. "I wonder why he hasn't called yet..."

Suddenly, she felt the vibration of her phone go off inside her pocket. "Speak of the devil..." she murmured as she brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna, when ya comin' home?" came her boyfriend's voice from the other line.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Yuna answered truthfully, "Rikku dragged us to the mall, so we might be a while."

"Oh, okay..." Shuyin responded, sounding slightly disappointed. "So, I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yeah, that works," Yuna said casually. She could've sworn she heard another muffled voice on the line. A girl's voice... "See ya then, I guess."

"O-okay, bye." Shuyin quickly hung up the phone. Why had he sounded so nervous?

Refusing to let the boy she planned to dump soon bother her, she shrugged it off and followed Rikku and the others into a clothing store. She caught sight of Dona and her group of cheerleading friends trying on revealing tank tops and whatnot. She rolled her eyes, and, to prove that she wasn't intimidated by them, she leaned against the wall adjacent to the dressing room they were using.

"Hey, look, girls!" Dona called out mockingly. "Yuna's here! Hi, girl-who-couldn't-keep-her-man."

"Hey, slut-leader," Yuna greeted airily. She smiled in satisfaction when Dona glared at her and looked off in the other direction casually to see none other than Tidus and Gippal. The blondes waved to her and she raised her hand in greeting. She saw Tidus say something to Gippal in his ear, whom nodded and took the shopping bags which Tidus had been carrying.

"H-hey..." Tidus said meekly when he had made his way over to Yuna. He shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. "How've ya been?"

"Um, excuse me, Tidus," Dona interrupted. "Why are you talking to her?"

"Oh, shut up, Dona, and go buy some more stuff with your whore friends so I can carry even more bags around this huge place," Tidus shot back sourly. Dona stared at him in shock, but turned back toward her group of friends.

Yuna found herself giggling. "Wow, great way to stick it to her. I'm proud of you."

"Heh, thanks, but I really don't like her anymore..." Tidus admitted, hanging his head.

"So, why don't you break up with her?" Yuna asked, almost too anxiously.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Tidus said more to himself then to Yuna.

"Definitely!" Yuna practically exclaimed, but quickly regained her composure. "I mean, if you want to. If you don't like her, then what's the point of dating her, right?"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Yu!" Tidus said, feeling more comfortable with her, now that she was acting normally around him. Which had also puzzled him. But why question something when you want it to happen?

"So, go!" Yuna cheered. "Go put that slut in her place!"

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way to Dona. "Hey, Dona?"

"What?" Dona asked, trying to sound upset and get him to feel guilty.

"Can I talk to you... Alone?" Tidus asked, eyeing the cheerleaders gathered around them.

"No," Dona answered straightfowardly, sounding angry due to the face that she wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Alright, then," Tidus said, sounding equally angry, "I guess I'll just hafta embarrass you _in front_ of your friends. Dona, you're a two-timing whore and I don't wanna date you anymore. Okay? This stupid little relationship you thought we had going, is gone. It's over."

"Tidey, (Tidus winced at her nickname for him) I never cheated on you!" Dona protested, pouting.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't see you with Issaru the other day at the park," Tidus snapped back at her, "Just stay outta my life. Please."

"Tidus!"

Her ex-boyfriend completely ignored her and approached Yuna who pulled him into a hug, knowing it would make Dona jealous.

"I'll see ya later, okay?" Tidus said, pecking Yuna on the cheek. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her softly, her mouth hanging open. She stared at his retreating figure, smiling and a light blush creeping onto her features.

"Hey, let's go, I broke up with Dona," Tidus explained quickly to Gippal as she continued on toward the exit of the store.

Gippal glanced around. "Hm... Guess we won't be needing these." He dropped the shopping bags, letting its contents spill out in a heap.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for such a long wait, guys! But I've been really busy with studying for my science exam and my brother's been a complete computer hog! But, I've got your full, satisfying (hopefully!) chapter right here and ready to be read! Enjoy!

**Best Friends or More?**

**.::_C_hapter _E_leven::.**

"Oh my Yevon, Yunie, Tidus just broke up with Dona!" Rikku screeched, almost toppling her neutral cousin over.

"Rikku, Rikku," Yuna protested in a humorous shout, "I know! Did you not just see me talking to him?"

"So, you convinced him!?" Rikku asked, wide eyed.

"Well, not really," Yuna answered thoughtfully, "Just gave him a little push toward it." She tried her hardest not to smile in satisfaction.

Rikku gasped excitedly. "Are you going to get back together with him!?"

"Um, I'm not sure," Yuna replied slowly, "I feel kinda bad about Shuyin."

"Oh, forget about Shuyin," Rikku said airily with a wave of her hand, "He's crazy about Len-" Her eyes squeezed shut suddenly and she smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead as if she had said something by mistake. And indeed she had...

"Wh-what!?" Yuna asked frantically, her eyes darting across her cousin's face, "He's crazy about _Lenne_!?!?"

"Uh, um..." Rikku stuttered, looking around the mall for some kind of assistance in an answer. "Oh man..."

"Yuna, it was kind of obvious," Lulu intervened calmly.

"Yeah, Shuyin's always been after Lenne," Paine added, "She always thought she was too good for him, but she gets jealous every time he pays attention to another girls. She's always been spoiled... She also has a good reputation for being a sneak. And a cheater."

"You're kidding me, right...?" Yuna said in disbelief, "How do you know all this anyway?"

Paine scoffed. "I've known them since kindergarten... Or that's what it feels like, at least..."

Yuna's eyes seemed to glaze over and she looked from each one of her friends before turning around her heel and walking toward the exit of the store angrily.

"Yunie!" Rikku called after her, "Where're ya going!?"

"I'm leaving," Yuna answered, continuing to storm away.

"But, you don't have a car!" Lulu protested in concern.

"So, I'll walk!" Yuna called back, stepping onto the escalator and disappearing through the crowds of shoppers.

"Wow, what a bitch," Dona commented, approaching Rikku, "I can't believe you're even friends with her."

"Oh, shut up Dona," Rikku quipped, stepping forward, "C'mon, guys, we gotta get her."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Here we go..." she muttered sarcastically.

The trio rushed outside the mall to catch sight of their brunette friend stomping across the parking lot.

"Yunie!" Rikku cried, running up to her and snatching her wrist, keeping a firm hold on it.

"Rikku, what the hell are you doing?" Yuna asked through clenched teeth, "I'm trying to get to Shuyin's house so I can _kick_. _His_. _Ass_." She stressed out her last three words dramatically as her blue and green eyes bore into Rikku's bosky ones.

"We'll take you in the car," Rikku explained calmly.

Yuna's irises swerved toward Rikku's car where she saw Paine and Lulu leaning against and back to her. Her muscles loosened defeatedly. The two made their way toward the car. Yuna stepped into the car forcefully-if even possible-and slammed the door. She sank into her seat, her arms crossed over her chest, and her face twisted into a scowl.

* * *

"Yuna, now don't do anything drastic and go easy-" Lulu had began instructing her friend in fear of her surprisingly short temper. 

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Yuna with a roll of her eyes, "I can handle myself."

"Um, Yuna," Paine shouted after her. She sighed in defeat and shared a look with her equally nervous friends.

Yuna charged up the stairs to her 'boyfriend's' apartment. She fumbled with her keys to the door, hearing some muffled and strained voices and heavy footsteps from inside. She swung open the door, preparing herself for the worst possible scene, yet all she found was Shuyin standing right at the front door, obviously expecting her. His face was inches from her and she stumbled backward when he brought his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"Hey, hun," he greeted with a smile that seemed almost nervous.

Yuna observed his features carefully, scanning him for some kind of sign that something wasn't right, but either everything was fine, or he was really good at keeping a straight face.

"H-hi..." Yuna responded awkwardly, glancing around.

"How was your day?" he asked, trailing behind her, practically stepping onto the heels of her shoes. "I see you bought stuff."

"Yep," Yuna said simply, hanging up her coat. "I'm just gonna leave my bags in here for now." She felt Shuyin's tension as she opened the door to the hall closet. She stopped briefly and continued to place her bags in the closet when her wrist collided with something toward the back of the closet.

"What the...?" Yuna stood up and reached for the hung clothes.

"Uh, Yuna, why don't we go-" Shuyin grabbed Yuna's hand, but she shook him off and parted the clothes in the closet to find none other than a long haired, brown eyed, brunette cramped into the small area, wincing and smiling innocently soon after.

Lenne.

* * *

"So, you're planning on getting back together with Yuna now, right?" Gippal asked, glancing toward Tidus in the driver's seat. 

"Um, how can we get back together if we were never dating?" Tidus asked with a wry smile.

"You know what I mean," Gippal said, "So, answer my question."

"Y'know... I think I'll talk to her," Tidus said slowly, as if he were coming up with the the words to say right on the spot. "During all the times we spent together... Through the bad and the good... Crying and laughter... Those bright, bi-colored eyes and that delicate, flawless face... That angelic voice... I think I'm in love with her, Gip."

Gippal burst out into a fit of laughter. He clutched his sides. "Man, that was seriously corny, dude..." he managed to say through laughter.

"Aw, shut up, man," Tidus countered, a light blush rising to his cheeks. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, I know... But that was just priceless," Gippal said, wiping a tear from his eye. "So, you are gonna tell her... Right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, 'cause I'm tired of you guys having that whole hate-love relationship." Gippal hesitated before asking, "When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Sometime this month."

"This _month_!?"

"What do you want from me?"

"This week."

"Week!?!?"

"Yup."

"...Fine. This week."

"Good... Now don't punk out on me, okay?"

"I won't." _I hope..._

"Good."

* * *

Yuna had to stop herself from instantly bursting into a fit of screams and punches. She bit down on her lip and tasted blood, but ignored the metallic taste. "Okay, Shuyin..." she said, trying her best to stay calm. She turned toward him slowly, paying no heed to the girl who stood in front of her nervously. "Tell me... what she's doing here. Please. Tell me." 

"Uh-um..." Shuyin swallowed so loud, he was sure both girls heard him. "Well, she just came over and-"

"Shuyin and I were playing hide and seek and he never found me!" Lenne declared hastily, stepping out from the closet and standing beside Shuyin.

Yuna blinked a few times in disbelief before she finally lost her patience. "You have got to be _fucking kidding me_! Do you honestly think I'm that dumb, _bitch_? Do you honestly think that I am that _fucking stupid_!? _Huh_? Do I look like a blonde to you!? **NO! NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING HERE WITH MY PLAYBOY OF A** **BOYFRIEND**!"

Lenne cringed at Yuna's sudden outburst and stumbled backwards out of surprise.

"_NOW_!" Yuna demanded. Her face was beet red and her teeth were clenched so tightly, she thought they might break into a million little pieces.

Lenne backed up several steps and turned away from the raging Yuna, leaving Shuyin to explain.

"L-listen, Yuna, I-"

"You know... I've heard a lot of bad stuff about that whore over there," Yuna said, her voice still raised loudly, "But I never thought you, Shuyin, would betray me like this! I don't even wanna hear about your erotic game of hide and seek, okay? Go screw yourself. I don't wanna see your face again. Either of you. Because if I do, you're both going to make me do something we'll both regret. Got it? Continue on with your little affair - which really isn't an affair anymore since we're over - and have fun doing whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted you, okay? Good-bye, asshole. Good-bye, slut."

Yuna snatched up her shopping bags, yanked her coat from the coat hanger, and stomped downstairs, fuming.

"He was with Lenne, wasn't he?" Rikku said in a sad tone, afraid to look Yuna in her glaring eyes.

"You broke up with him...right?" Lulu asked hesitantly.

"Of damn course," Yuna was quick to reply.

"So...what now?" Rikku asked, almost casually.

"I think... We're gonna go visit a certain high rise apartment," Yuna responded with a small smile, "It's about time I went back to my home."

* * *

"Hey, Yu, it's great to have you back," Tidus cried, almost a little too happily as he pulled Yuna into a tight hug. He neglected to let her go and she stood in his arms awkwardly. 

"Um, Tidus...?" She glanced around, feeling very strange in his arms. She missed his scent of cologne.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde laughed nervously. "So, um, you want me to go beat up Shuyin for you?"

Yuna smiled and said, "No, I think I can handle myself."

Tidus snorted mockingly. "Yeah right."

"Excuse me?" Yuna raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kill you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

Yuna charged at Tidus who grabbed her and picked her up easily, throwing her on to the couch and tickling her. "You gonna kill me now?" he asked.

"N-n... N-no!" Yuna shouted between giggles, struggling to get away from him.

"What? I can't hear you!" Tidus shouted back teasingly.

Rikku then entered the room and the two stopped what they were doing, as well as the blonde who had just entered. "Oh, um, am I interrupting?" she asked.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "No, we're just playing."

"Obviously," Rikku remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, Rikku, crid ib," Yuna said, trying out her Al Bhed, surprising both of her friends.

"Whatever..." Rikku said, rolling her eyes, trying to seem unimpressed. "We're gonna go pick up your stuff, Yunie, okay?"

"Okiedoke," Yuna confirmed, seeming extremely happy and less tense. Well, to Rikku anyway.

"We're back to the good ol' Tidus and Yuna relationship..." Rikku mumbled to herself as she left their apartment.

* * *

"Yunie, he was after Lenne this whole time!" Rikku cried into her phone. "You couldn't see it!?" 

"Well, I was suspicious, but I never expected himto actually go through with anything," Yuna replied honestly. "Guess I was wrong."

"Lenne is such a whore," Rikku said, "Of course she's gonna be involved. Besides, Shuyin has been after her since grade school! You know, I actually heard him bragging to his friends once that he was able to keep a 'hot girl like you' while still getting Lenne to finally come on to him! He called you bait, Yunie! BAIT!"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Yuna moaned. She was actually a little too tired to care at the moment, though it did upset her.

"You gonna kill him?" Rikku asked, excitement in her voice.

"Probably," Yuna answered with a mischevious smile. She glanced at her clock. 11:21PM. "Okay, Rikku, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Kay, bye!" Rikku chirped cheerfully.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, Tidus and Yuna were seen together and almost inseperable in school the next day. The only time they had seperated that day was when Yuna told Tidus she had to take care of something. 

In other words, she had to go take care of Shuyin.

"Hey, Shuyin," she greeted her ex sweetly. "How are you?"

Shuyin glanced nervously at her but didn't respond.

"I'm guessing good, right? Because when you're diabolical plan to take advantage of girl to get another girl works, everyone's happy, right!? And I loved being your bait. Really, I actually worked perfectly! Who would've thought it!?" Yuna was laughing at him inside. She had really gained some sarcasm in the past few months.

"Listen, Yuna, I'm really sorry, but you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand alright. I'm no better than the worm fishermen tie to their fishing poles to get their _nice. Big. Juicy. Catch_. And that's what you got right? Your nice big juicy catch...Right!?"

"Yuna, I hope you won't stay mad at me forever..." Shuyin hung his head in complete and utter shame.

"Oh, don't worry," Yuna said, sarcasm drooping in her tone. "Y'know, I was actually thinking about smacking you, but..."

Shuyin looked up at her expectantly.

In a matter of a split second, Yuna had curled her hand into a fist and swung it at Shuyin's face, causing him to crumble to his knees weakly, clutching his face in pain.

"Punching hurts more." She grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

**reviews will be greatly appreciated. hope the chapter was enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Ohmygosh! I'm back! Yay for all of you guys, right? Well, as of right now I have a big, empty page for me to fill up with the semi-final chapter of _Best Friends or More?_ and I haven't updated in like 3 months, due to humongous writer's block and my desire to continue this story. But, since you all want to know what happens (which is quite surprising that I still remember what I planned 3 months ago) I will oblige you. Enjoy!

**Best Friends or More? **

**.::_C_hapter _T_welve::. **

"So, wait, you just socked him one right in the eye?" Rikku stared at Yuna with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Rikku, for the millionth time, I punched him!" Yuna tried her best to sound impatient, but it was hard to hide her lips that were gradually curling into a satisfied smile.

"Way to go, Yunie!" Rikku squealed happily, giving her cousin a hug. "Now all you have to do is get your stuff outta that bastard's place and move in with Tidus again. You guys will fall in love and everyone lives happily ever – "

Rikku stumbled backwards and looked up to meet a pair of peircing violet eyes matching along with a stoney face.

"Oh, s-sorry, Mr. S-Seymour, sir," Rikku mumbled, quickly pushing past him and into the classroom.

Yuna stood there a moment, afraid to say anything.

"Good morning, Yuna." Seymour grinned at her, the steely look in his eyes never leaving.

"G-good morning, Mr. – "

"Please, just call me Seymour." The blue haired freak's smirk never left his face as he spoke so threateningly smooth to her.

Yuna nodded, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She passed her teacher cautiously, making sure not to touch him in any way as she did so. She found her seat next to Rikku and collapsed herself into it with a shaky sigh.

"What did he say, Yunie?" Rikku whispered frantically.

"Um… n-nothing," Yuna answered, her voice cracking, "He's just really creeping me out. I just wanna get through this class and get the hell out. I think I may change classes…"

"No, Yunie, don't leave me here with him!" Rikku protested.

Just then, Tidus approached them, taking his seat casually next to Yuna. "What's up, guys?" He turned his attention toward Yuna. "How come you look so pale?"

"I-it's nothing, Ti," Yuna replied, forcing a smile.

Tidus raised an eyebrow suspiciously and sat back in his chair as the bell rang.

"Oh, and by the way," Tidus said, leaning over to whisper, "I heard about you and Shuyin breaking up." A smile broke out on to his face. He refused to let it stay hidden. "I'm proud of, Yuna. You deserve so much better! But, uh, don't get used to me talking like this because it's like, a once in a lifetime thing. Consider yourself lucky."

Yuna couldn't help but giggle lightly at his comment. She was grateful for him… And for their friendship finally returning. But would he let her back in his house? She had to know.

"Um, hey, would you mind if I… moved back in?" she asked hesitantly.

"Anything for you, Yuna." He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair once more.

Throughout the class, Yuna caught Seymour staring right at her on multiple occassions. She couldn't stop herself from sweating and the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach refused to go away. Her throat felt like sandpaper and the bell was one of the biggest reliefs she'd ever witnessed in her life.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" she practically screamed, jumping up and grabbing her books. She hurried toward the door with her baffled friends behind her.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss Yuna?"

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that icy voice. She turned slowly around to face a grimacing Seymour, obviously aware of her fear of him. "Yes, Seymour?"

Tidus glanced frantically from Yuna to Seymour, a worried scowl making itself apparent on his face. What was this nut job up to?

"May I speak with you…" He eyed Tidus and Rikku. "…alone, please? I have a question to ask about your recent 'Summoners' report. It's very important."

Rikku, looking more scared and nervous than ever, quickly rushed out of the room without a word, but Tidus stood there a moment, glaring at the teacher.

"If he does anything funny, I want you to scream, alright?" he whispered soothingly to Yuna. "I'll be right outside."

"Mr. Tidus, if you fail to leave I will have to – "

"I'm leaving!" Tidus shot back, opening the door and slamming it behind him. He leaned against the wall, straining his ears to catch maybe a few words of the conversation.

"Now, Miss Yuna, you have been a wonderful student all year round, and I'm sure you have noticed my eye upon you quite a few – "

"Excuse me, Seymour, but I remember hearing that this is about a report. Not about me." Yuna hugged her books close to her chest wearily.

"Oh, c'mon, Yuna!" Seymour said, chuckling. He stood up slowly. "You can't possibly think that I wanted to talk to you about a stupid paper?"

"Then what is this about?" Yuna stuttered out, backing away towards the door.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he said schemingly. He continued to smile, his face looking cold and empty.

"Wh-what?" Yuna reached behind her to grab the doorknob, but Seymour snatched her hand away from it, using his own to lock it.

Yuna wriggled her hand free from his, stumbling backwards into a nearby bookcase.

"Hm, you're one of the feisty students," he remarked slyly, his grin growing wider. "I've always enjoyed a challenge."

Yuna's eyes, lit with pure fear and desperation, opened her mouth to scream, when Seymour used it to his advantage, immediately shoving his mouth against hers. They felt cold and limp, like a dead person's.

Yuna attempted to scream into his mouth, dropping her books and falling over a desk. Tears threatened against her eyes. She tried her best, struggling against his body. When he slid his tongue forcefully into her mouth, she got an idea.

Still fighting against him, she bit down on his tongue as hard as she could, tasting his blood. He pulled away from her instantly, spitting the blood on the floor.

"You bitch!" he shouted, slapping her across the face. She fell to the floor, rubbing her red cheek.

Suddenly, the door swung open, hitting the wall so hard that it rattled on impact.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Tidus grabbed a hold of the startled Seymour, hurling him at a file cabinet. His face slammed into it, leaving a side of his face completely red. Tidus snatched him by the neck, lifting him straight off the ground.

Seymour's face was turning blue and Tidus was sure of himself enough that he wanted the guy dead.

"Tidus, stop!" Yuna cried, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. Seymour fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Oh my Yevon, Yunie!" Rikku gasped, running into the room, pulling her cousin into a tight hug. "What did he do to you? Are you alright?"

"Seymour Guado." A thick, low voice spoke from the entrance of the classroom. The four turned toward the speaker. _"'But call me Seymour! Everyone calls me Seymour_!' Cuff him, guys."

Two police officers stood Seymour up on his feet and slid handcuffs around his wrists, dragging him out of the room.

"Rikku, you called the cops?" Tidus asked in surprise.

"You said to get help," Rikku said sheepishly, shrugging.

"And it's a good thing you did, too." The cop, who looked and seemed to be the chief, stepped into the room. "We've been looking for that dirtbag for six years now. He's been molesting, raping, and murdering young girls for Yevon knows how long. Thank you."

On closer inspection, Yuna could see that the man only had one good, dark brown eye. A huge scar ran from his forehead to his cheek, crossing his right eye.

"As for you two, I'm gonna need you to come down to the station to answer some questions, if you don't mind." He smiled warmly at them, finally noticing Yuna's shaken appearance. "Are you alright, young lady?"

Yuna nodded slightly to answer his question, not wanting to speak.

"Don't worry about him, sweetheart. He'll be locked up for a long time. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

Yuna glanced back at Tidus for minute. "Thank you, Tidus," she whispered, reaching up to peck him on the cheek.

* * *

_Three weeks later… _

"So, we've seen some pretty crazy things in the last month," Tidus remarked, twisting open a can of soda and taking a sip, "But we're finally on winter vacation, thank Yevon! Seymour's gone for good, Shuyin and Dona are together, and we're finally best friends again."

"Best friends or more…?" Yuna asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Tidus seemed taken aback at this question and he stared at the widescreen t.v. for a minute, searching for an answer. "Well, if you want it to be, I could probably oblige you." He smirked, replying with a joke.

"I think I'd like to go for more, please," Yuna said, smiling as she shifted herself over to his side of the couch.

"Ah, you just can't get enough of sexy Tidus, can you?" he said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Yuna said, tossing a pillow in his direction.

Tidus ducked out of the way and smiled. "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta – "

Yuna jerked her head in his direction, both of them knowing the rest of the phrase. She leaned forward, her face only an inch away from his. She smiled, her eyes flickering toward his lips then back up to his face.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last guy in Spira," she said softly, remembering the first day at school.

"We'll see about that," he said, finally _not_ resisting the urge to bring meet her lips with his. What a relief it had been for him to finally kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist.

And now, despite the imperfections, everything was indeed…

Perfect.

Because, now, they were finally...

_More than best friends._

* * *

Yes, yes, I know this chapter was pretty darn short, but I couldn't figure out anything else to fit into it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and reviews and comments will be very much loved. 

Wow, I can't believe I finally finished this! It's been forever!

And if anyone is craving a sequel, I'd be more than happy to satisfy your needs! Or if you're painfully against it because this ending is not open ended at all, then you can say that, too. Which ever one helps you sleep at night. J

Thank you all my reviewers and sorry for the extremely long wait! I hope you enjoyed it!

**x****oxo _M_atsukii **


	13. Sequel?

**Dear Readers & Fans of Best Friends Or More?:**

Well, it's obvious that my majority of readers want a sequel to the story. I am currently sprouting ideas about it and will begin writing it within a few weeks. Hopefully people will still be hyped about it then. Now I will give you a little bit of information about the ideas I have come up with so far.

The characters will be in college. Tidus and Yuna will be the main couple, of course, but I will also focus a little bit more on the other couples (WakkaxLulu, GippalxRikku, PainexBaralai). I haven't decided the major problem, but you can bet that there will be some 'long relationship tension' between Tidus and Yuna again, as well as problems with different colleges since Tidus wants to go to a blitzball school.

Anyway, I haven't come up with more than that right now, so I hope you are all looking forward to it and I hope that I can actually pull it off without going on HIATUS for three months before I write the final chapter, mmkay?

Thanks guys!


End file.
